Russo, Interrupted
by emeralddusk
Summary: Alex and Mason are put in a mental rehabilitation clinic and struggle not to fall apart.


Wizards of Waverly Place

Russo, Interrupted

_It was an ordinary day in Waverly Place in the great state of New York City, and the Russos were going about their day as usual, well, as usual as days in Waverly Place or any surrounding areas had been since the events of "Jerry McPhee 2." The Russos were going about their day as usual, but little did they, or anybody know that today would bring events that would spawn other events, and that pattern would repeat in an unsure number of times, that would change their lives, forever!_

Theresa was standing at the counter making coffee when Alex walked in. "Uh, ha mom." She grumbled.

"Ha Alex." Said Theresa, unenthused.

Alex took the coffee and sat down at the table. "Uh, what is this crap?" She asked.

"It's all natural coffee beans, I got it from one of those all natural stores with no air conditioning, what do you think of it?" Asked Theresa.

"I just said, what is this crap, what do you think I think of it?" Asked Alex.

"Don't have to be so mean about it." Said Theresa quietly. "I didn't know you drank coffee."

"I don't, but you always make it, I thought I might as well see what's so special about it, which is nothing." Said Alex.

"You know, I don't care." Said Theresa as she turned around. "Hu, uh."

Jerry was looking at a magazine at the table. "Ha, look at what's in my magazine, the submarine part of the day club, they send you a different part of a submarine every day, and eventually you have a whole submarine, and it's only $19.99, I'm doing it." Said Jerry.

"Oh Jerry, these things are never as good as they say they are, I mean, do you think you'll be able to sail underwater with, torpedos and, Alec Baldwin?" Said Theresa as she looked at the magazine.

"Ha, you may not have hopes and dreams, being a wife and mother of three children, but I still have my whole life ahead of me, and it's right here, I'm gonna call right now." Said Jerry as he walked off.

Max then walked down the stairs. "Ha guys, is Justin up, I found his train whistle ring in my room and I thought he might want it back." Said Max.

"Ya, he likes to keep a lot of weird s*** in his room, like, family pictures, grandpa's wedding ring, stuff like that." Said Alex.

"Ya I know." Said Max as he drank some coffee. "Uh, cu, what is this crap?" He asked.

"Oh I knew the all natural stuff was a bad idea, no wonder there aren't any Indians that are still alive." Said Theresa as she threw the beans in the garbage.

"Ha don't throw that away, there's box tops on i, hello submarine man, this is Jerry Russo." Said Jerry who was on the phone.

"I still don't know what it is." Said Max.

"Uh, this stuff is really bad." Said Alex.

"Ya I know." Said Max as they kept drinking it. "Uh."

Justin then walked down the stairs. "Ha all you losers, what are your plans for today, well I don't care, cus you know what's going on with me?" Asked Justin.

"Nothing, you just generally don't care about anyone except yourself." Said Alex.

"As true as that is, it's me and Juliet's anniversary today, and it's gonna be really great, and that's what my plans are." Said Justin.

"That's just one plan." Said Alex.

"I know, but it entails a lot of different things." Said Justin.

"I know, I just don't like you." Said Alex.

"Ha Justin, I found your train whistle ring, you want it?" Asked Max.

"Yes, thank you." Said Justin excitedly.

"You're welcome." Said Max.

"This is one of the best days ever, there was that day we had the Osama death party, but I bet this one will be better." Said Justin as he sat down and drank some coffee. "Uh, even this won't ruin my day, a lot." Said Justin.

"Uh." Said Theresa.

"Ya, thank you, good-bye." Said Jerry as he hung up. "Alright, the first part of my submarine will be coming soon, so you'd all better get ready, for some underwater adventures!" Yelled Jerry as he drank some coffee. "Oh, everything tastes sweeter since this happened to me, and a little grainy." Said Jerry.

"Ya, I get that." Said Alex as she drank on.

"Uh." Said Max as he drank the coffee.

Juliet then walked in. "Ha guys, ha Justin." She said.

"Ha, happy anniversary." Said Justin as he walked up and hugged her.

"Ah, thank you." Said Juliet.

"Ha, I got you something." Said Justin as he handed her the train whitle ring.

"Ah, it's, uh..." Started Juliet.

"It's a whitle ring, blow on it." Said Justin.

"Okay." Said Juliet as she blew on the ring.

"Yay." Said Justin.

"You guys are such a cute couple, I can't believe you've been together for a whole year." Said Theresa.

"Ya, it feels like just yesterday that Juliet first came over to our house, but that was like a year ago I guess, you lose track of time with the dreams of being a mariner." Said Jerry.

"Dad that just happened today." Said Max.

"I know, but it feels like a lifetime." Said Jerry.

"So, who wants to know what we're going to do for our anniversary?" Asked Justin.

"Uh, I don't." Said Theresa.

"Well, we got a camcorder, and we're going to record all the good times we have together for the next few weeks to celebrate our one year together." Said Justin.

"And several days after that, oh, this is so romantic, I love you Justin." Said Juliet as she drank the coffee. "Uh, um, this is, very good." Said Juliet, trying to hold back her disgust.

"Really, here have some more." Said Theresa as she poured more coffee.

"Uh." Groaned Juliet.

"You guys think you're so special for being together for one year, Mason and I have been together for, I don't know how long, and you don't here me bragging about it." Said Alex.

"You just did." Said Max.

"Well, you can stay here in your jelousness, but we've got to get going, see you guys." Said Justin. "Come on."

"Bye." Said Juliet as she waved and left.

"Well, I have to get ready, I have a date with Mason, and the two of us are a lot happier than Justin and Juliet could ever be, so good for me." Said Alex as she got up.

"Come on Max, let's get a life saver monogramed for my new submarine." Said Jerry.

"Okay, see ya." Said Max as they started to leave.

"Ha, what am I supposed to do today?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't know, try to make some better coffee." Said Alex.

"We'll be back soon Theresa, I will return, a man of the sea." Said Jerry. "And Max, you'll be my son of the sea."

"Uh, no thanks dad." Said Max.

"Okay." Said Jerry as they left.

There was a knock on the door. "Ha, that's Mason." Said Alex as she got up.

Jerry opened the door. "Ha Mason." Said Jerry.

"Hello Mr. Russo, Max." Said Mason.

"Ha Mason." Said Max.

"Ha, I'm gonna build a submarine." Said Jerry.

"That's great sir." Said Mason.

"I know, see ya." Said Jerry.

"See ya." Said Max.

"Bye." Said Mason. "Ha Alex."

"Ha, sorry about them." Said Alex.

"Oh that's okay, I like your family." Said Mason.

"That makes one person, come on let's get some lunch, see ya mom." Said Alex.

"Ya, see ya later." Said Theresa.

"Have a nice day Mrs. Russo." Said Mason.

"I won't." Said Theresa.

"Oh, sorry." Said Mason.

"No he's not, come on." Said Alex.

Theresa took her coffee and drank it. "Uh, it's not that bad." She said as she drank some more. "Uh, ya it is, cu." She coughed as she poured it down the drain.

At the restaurant, Alex was sitting at a table with Mason and they were talking. "So he just decided to tape record everything they do for the next week, Justin has the stupidest ideas out of any smart person I've ever met, and even some dumb people." Said Alex.

"Do you know if it was his idea, maybe it was Juliet's." Said Mason.

"Ya Justin and Juliet are pretty much the same person with the same ideas, so if she thought of it he probably had it in his mind too, you know what I mean." Said Alex.

"If I said no would you explain it again?" Asked Mason.

"No, it was just an observation, putting it out there in the open." Said Alex.

"Oh, I know what you mean, you have something on your mind for a while and you just want to tell someone about it." Said Mason.

"Hu?" Said Alex.

"Oh, that was just one of those." Said Mason.

"One of what?" Asked Alex.

A man then walked up. "Ha, what can I get you losers to drink?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Said Mason.

"Ha, I recognize you, you're one of Marshall's goons who attacked us at the cabin." Said Alex.

"Ya, but that part of my life is over now, take my word for it, here, have some bread, I didn't put anything in it." Said the man as he put down the basket and started to leave. "As far as you know." He said quietly.

"I don't trust that man." Said Mason.

"Neither do I, he nearly killed my family last year and he expects me to fall for his bread poisoning, I don't think so, let's get out of here." Said Alex.

"Alright, but what will we eat?" Asked Mason.

"I have food in the car." Said Alex as they left.

The waiter then walked up. "Uh, eh." He said as he ate some bread.

At the park, Justin and Juliet were sitting on a bench working on the camera. "Okay, it's ready." Said Justin.

"Great, you ready?" Asked Juliet.

"Ya." Said Justin as he pushed the button, and the camcorder started recording. "Hi there."

"Hi, this is us, Juliet and Justin, recording our times together, on behalf of our one year anniversary." Said Juliet.

"Ya, a whole year together, her and I, and we're really excited you could share it with us." Said Justin.

"Ya, so we're here, in the park, on day one, of our anniversary festivities, ha ha." Laughed Juliet as a frisbee hit her in the back of the head. "Oh!"

"Ha sorry." Said the man.

"You're gonna be, here hold the camera." Said Justin as he got up.

"What, Jus..." Started Juliet as the camera fell on the ground and focused on Justin and the man wrestling on the ground, after he threw him on there.

"Uh, you, bitch, ah!" Yelled Justin as he hit him.

"Uh, sorry about that." Said Juliet as she picked up the camera.

In Alex's car, she was driving, wearing sunglasses, and they had a grill going right in front of the dashboard. "Ha, how're the sadwiches cooking?" Asked Alex.

"Not too good, I'm cranking it but it's not, heating up." Said Mason.

"Ah, you're doing it wrong, here, uh, give me that." Said Alex as she leaned over and started cranking the grill.

"Uh, Alex, watch the road." Said Mason.

"I can do both, uh." Said Alex as she cranked and drove the car.

"Ha Alex, you just passed through a red light." Said Mason.

"No I didn't." Said Alex.

Sirens could be heard behind them. "I told you." Said Mason.

"Shut up Mason." Said Alex as she pulled over. A cop walked up to the car. "Make it quick will ya." Said Alex.

"Um, may I ask just what you're doing, you passed through a red light, and you were going about sixty five miles an hour in a thirty zone." Said the cop.

"You have a lot of questions, and unfortunately I'm the only one with the answers, and why would I give em to you?" Asked Alex.

"What the, are you drunk?" Asked the man.

Alex leaned over to him. "So what if I am?" She asked.

"Okay, I'm taking you down to the station, and this whole thing will go a lot faster if you cooperate." Said the cop.

"Alright officer, come on Alex." Said Mason.

"I'm coming." Said Alex.

"Good, let's go." Said the officer as he pushed them into his car.

"Don't touch me!" Yelled Alex.

At the house, Theresa was making some coffee. She poured it in a cup and drank it. "Uh, there's no way to make this good." Said Theresa as she poured the coffee in the sink, and put the pot with all the other pots.

Justin and Juliet then walked in. "Ha Mrs. Russo." Said Juliet.

"What are you guys doing here, you're supposed to be gone, but I'm really glad you're here." Said Theresa.

"Why, you're never glad to see us." Said Justin.

"I know, but having people around I don't like is better than having noone around, I learned that today." Said Theresa.

"What have you been doing all day?" Asked Juliet.

"Oh, I was trying to make this all natural coffee taste good, I've tried it seven times and none of them are good." Said Theresa. "Uh, see?"

"Why did you use all these coffee pots, why didn't you just use one and wash it out?" Asked Justin.

"Cus, that way takes longer." Said Theresa. "Ha, no cameras in the house, we can't let people see what it's like in here or they'll quarantine the house." Said Theresa.

"We're willing to take that chance." Said Juliet.

"Besides, we'll never let anybody see this tape." Said Justin.

"At least not until we're dead." Said Juliet.

"Ya alright, so, why are you here?" Asked Theresa.

"We got kicked out of the park, that was the plan for the whole day and using other day's plans would shorten the whole thing, you see how that works?" Asked Juliet.

"No, but don't say it again." Said Theresa as she drank some more coffee. "Oh, uh."

"Mom why do you keep drinking that?" Asked Justin.

"Cus, this pot took me especially long to make, I have to finish it." Said Theresa.

"That's a pretty dumb excuse." Said Justin.

"Oh shut up, you're not even supposed to be here." Said Theresa.

"You don't have to be so rude, course, neither does Justin, Justin." Said Juliet.

"You shh." Said Justin.

"...Why are you still recording, all you're doing is standing in the house arguing with me." Said Theresa.

"I know, but we first got together a year ago, and I want to record our endeavors a year later, no matter what they are." Said Justin.

"Hu, you think I have stupid excuses, that's five times dumber than the one I gave." Said Theresa.

"Well, I think it's sweet." Said Juliet as she sat down.

"Coffee?" Asked Theresa.

"No." Said Juliet.

"It's not stupid!" Yelled Justin.

"Ya, it is." Said Theresa.

"Hu, hu." Cried Juliet, nobody noticed.

At the police station, they were talking to a sargaent. "Hello, my name is sargaent Connors." Said the man.

"Hello." Said Alex sourly.

"Did they give you a chance to contact your parents?" Asked the man.

"Ya, but my mom doesn't have a car, and my dad and my brother are building a submarine." Said Alex.

"Ah, what about you?" Asked the sargaent.

"Oh, that won't do any good, his parents are wolves." Said Alex.

"Ha." Said Mason.

"Sorry, wolf, people." Said Alex.

"Okay, now, I was not given a definite report, nobody ever tells me anything for some reason, can you tell me what happened?" Asked the man.

"Uh ya, see we were going to lunch, but when we got to the restaurant, our waiter was an ex-hitman that tried to kill my family." Said Alex.

"Your waiter, tried to kill your family once?" Asked the man.

"Uh ya, see his master, Marshall, he was trying to kill us, so this old lady hid us in a cabin, but they found us there, and he tied us up in a house boat and almost sent it off a waterfall." Said Alex.

"Okay, anyway, I was told you drove through a red light, nothing you told me related to that." Said the sargaent.

"That's where you're wrong sir, it has everything to do with it." Said Mason.

"You see, we couldn't eat at the restaurant, cus the hitman would poison us, so we decided to make our own lunch." Said Alex.

"And luckily, Alex had her portable grill, we could use it by plugging it into the cigarette lighter." Said Mason.

"I, see, but why didn't you do it with the car parked?" Asked the man.

"Cus, it heats better with the car moving, anyway, it has to be cranked, and while I was driving Mason wasn't doing it right, so I had to do it." Said Alex.

"Well then why didn't he drive?" Asked the man.

"Cus, he doesn't have a liscence." Said Alex.

"Yes, I have trouble with depth perception, I can't see color when I'm in stressful situations..." Said Mason.

"And he bit the instructor." Said Alex.

"Ya." Said Mason.

"And that's when they came in, that's it." Said Alex as she leaned back.

"Ah, I, see, um, here, take this card, it's for a psychologist I know, I'd like you to visit him tomorrow." Said the sargaent.

"Okay, but what about all this?" Asked Mason.

"We're not gonna have to pay for a ticket are we?" Asked Alex.

"No, people like you shouldn't be burdened with matters like that." Said the man.

"Ha thanks, see ya." Said Alex.

"Ha, can you give us a lift home?" Asked Mason.

"I could never forgive myself if I didn't." Said the sargaent.

"Great, thanks." Said the two as they walked out the door.

"Uh." Groaned the man.

Back at the house, Theresa was sitting and drinking coffee. "Uh, this is sick." She said as she drank on. "Uh."

Jerry then walked in, wearing a captain's hat. "Ha Theresa, notice anything new about me?" He asked.

"I'm to upset and disgusted to notice anything." Said Theresa.

"Ya, I get that a lot, pretty much all the time." Said Jerry.

"Ya, ha you want some coffee?" She asked.

"Well, it's kind of late in the day, but sure." Said Jerry as he drank it. "Ah, that's horrible."

"I know, it tasted better before, not much better, but..." Started Theresa.

"It's okay, I doubt it could taste worse." Said Jerry. "Where's Justin, I want him to record me with my new seaman attire."

"He's upstairs with Juliet, and he said he won't be coming down for fifteen minutes." Said Theresa.

"Joke's on him, I can wait." Said Jerry as he leaned back in his chair.

Max then walked in the door, carrying a lot of life preservers, and boat stuff. "Uh, uh, thanks for your help dad." Said Max as he dropped all the stuff.

"Ha, I carried the hat in." Said Jerry.

"Ha Jerry, where'd you get the new hat?" Asked Theresa.

"What this old thing, I got it from an old guy in the streets for a handful of pretzels." Said Jerry. "Yep, I'm ready for that submarine, and everything that comes with it."

"I got it Max." Said Theresa as she picked up some of the stuff. "How much stuff did you guys buy?" She asked.

"Be bought it, I just carried it." Said Max.

"I bought all the things that a submarine, person, like me needs, life preservers, oxygen masks, submarine paint..." Started Jerry.

"Submarine paint?" Asked Theresa.

"Okay it's regular paint." Said Jerry. "But I assure you, it's all necessary, we'd be worse off without it."

"Okay I'll believe whatever you say, mostly cus I'm not really interested." Said Theresa.

"That's a wife." Said Jerry as he kissed her.

Alex then walked in. "Ha guys, sorry I'm late." Said Alex.

"You never said when you were coming back." Said Theresa.

"For all we knew you were never coming back." Said Max.

"Alex, what do you think of my new hat?" Asked Jerry.

"I think it's the stupidest looking hat in the world, sorry but you asked what I thought." Said Alex.

"I know, I wanted to hear it." Said Jerry as he leaned back and put his hand over his eyes. "Hu, hu."

Alex walked over to the sink. "Whoa mom, make some coffee today?" Asked Alex.

"Ha ha, for your information I made a lot of coffee, and they were all horrible, so thanks for your inconsiderate joke." Said Theresa.

"Ha by the way, Mason and I got picked up by the police today..." Started Alex.

"You got picked up by the police, what did you do?" Asked Jerry.

"They probably thought she was a prostitute." Said Max.

"Ha ha, good one." Laughed Theresa.

"It doesn't matter what I did, all they gave me was this, it's a card for a psychologist, he wants us to go there tomorrow, and he wants you guys to come." Said Alex.

"Us, why?" Whined Theresa.

"I don't know, I don't question sargaents, just officers." Said Alex. "He wants all of you there, even Max and, the other person who's not here." Said Alex.

"Uh, do I get to bring my hat?" Asked Jerry.

"Ya." Said Alex.

"Alright." Said Jerry.

"A psychologist, why would he want you to see a psychologist?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't know, ha, I saw one of Marshall's goons today." Said Alex.

"What, did you see Marshall?" Asked Max.

"No, just one of his goons, but he could still be out there, this guy tried to poison us, but we got out of there." Said Alex.

"Good, that guy was a freak, forgetting about the whole waterfall thing, what he did in the movie theater was weird enough." Said Theresa.

"Ya, who does that at "Transformers," that's just sick." Said Jerry.

"Are you sure he was, you know, maybe he was just insane." Said Max.

"Either way, that man's bad news crazy, luckily we thwarted him another day." Said Jerry.

"What we, it was just me and Mason." Said Alex.

"Shut up Alex." Said Theresa.

Justin and Juliet then walked down. "Ha guys." Said Juliet.

"Ha, Justin, film me in my new hat, come on!" Yelled Jerry.

"Dad, where did you get that hat?" Asked Justin.

"He got it from a homeless guy for some food." Said Max.

"Well that sounds horrible, I had a much better way of telling it." Said Jerry.

"Take that Max, looks like we're tied." Said Alex.

"In what?" Asked Max.

"Life in general." Said Alex. Juliet walked up and slapped Alex. "Nevermind." Said Alex as she sat on the couch.

"Ha Justin, you need to come with Max, dad, and that other girl to the psychologist tomorrow." Said Alex.

"What other lady, Juliet?" Asked Jerry.

"No, mom." Said Alex.

"Ah I forgot I had to go." Whined Theresa.

"I have to go?" Asked Justin.

"Ya." Said Alex.

"Ah, can I bring my camera?" Asked Justin.

"Ya." Said Alex.

"Alright." Said Justin.

"It's about time you went to a psychologist, I bet he can do a lot of things that will make yours, and especially our lives better." Said Juliet.

"Ha, my life's perfect, there's no way I can get any happier." Said Alex.

"You don't seem too happy." Said Max.

"I'm happy on the inside, I don't want anybody to get jelous." Said Alex.

"Thanks for that." Said Jerry.

"You're welcome." Said Alex. "And for your information it's not just me, Mason's gonna be there too."

"Yes, Mason is insane, anybody who chooses to be with you for any period of time is." Said Juliet.

"Ha, don't talk that way about Mason, he's like a third son to me." Said Theresa.

"That's a pretty weird thing to say." Said Justin.

"No it's not, not compared to the weird stuff you always say." Said Theresa.

"I never say weird stuff, don't make me overload your mind." Said Justin.

"There it was." Said Jerry.

"Ha, I remember that." Said Max.

"Ya, remember what?" Asked Justin.

"Don't you remember, Heidi Fleiss?" Asked Juliet.

"Oh ya, what a whore." Said Justin as he sat down.

"Uh, eh." Said Juliet as she sat down.

"Did you notice my hat?" Asked Jerry.

"It's nice." Said Juliet.

"What about all this stuff?" Asked Jerry.

"I carried it." Said Max.

"Nice job." Said Juliet.

"Ah, I'm falling behind." Said Jerry.

"I spent all day making bad coffee." Said Theresa.

"I feel better." Said Jerry.

"Well I sure don't." Said Theresa.

"Oh boo hoo." Said Alex.

"Ha, keep this up and we won't come tomorrow." Said Justin.

"I'm sorry." Said Alex.

"It's okay." Said Justin as he patted her on the back.

"Get off me!" Yelled Alex.

"Sorry." Said Justin.

The next day, the group was sitting in the waiting room when a man walked in. "Sir, you can't wear a hat in this office." Said the man.

"Oh, can I still keep it with me?" Asked Jerry.

"Of course." Said the man.

"Thank you." Said Jerry.

"Justin how much longer are we gonna be here, we have to get to the docks today to record men unloading ships with the other day." Said Juliet.

"I know, we've all done it, but never with another person there that we care about." Said Justin.

"You're talking about watching ship unloaders right?" Asked Max.

"I hope so." Said Justin.

"Ha, what if my first submarine part came today, that'd make this the best day ever, alongside coming here." Said Jerry.

"What's so good about coming here?" Asked Theresa.

"It's not so much coming here, it's coming here when it's not for me, this isn't for me is it, is this a plant?" Asked Jerry.

"No Mr. Russo, we wouldn't do that to you." Said Mason.

"Speak for yourself, we'd only do that if it was medically necessary, or if it was gonna get you into a home, probably then." Said Alex.

"Ya." Said the group.

"Oh you guys are the best." Said Jerry as he leaned back.

A man then walked out. "Russos, the doctor is ready to see you." Said the man.

"Okay." Said Alex.

"He would like to speak to your parents first." Said the man.

"Good, I wasn't gonna get up." Said Alex.

In the office, Jerry and Theresa were sitting across from an old doctor. "Hello, I'm doctor Newbern, Sargaent Connors asked me to talk to you about Alex, do you know where Mason Greyback's parents are?" Asked Doctor Newbern.

"No." Said Theresa.

"But if we knew we'd tell you." Said Jerry.

"Uh, thank you." Said the doctor. "So, we have reason to believe that your daughter may have some, issues, we don't know anything for sure, we just want to ask you some questions." Said the doctor.

"You're on." Said Jerry.

"So, uh, has Alex told you about anything in her life that may have caused trauma for her?" Asked Newbern.

"Uh yes, she, was attacked by the ghost of a witch, almost raped by her evil twin sister, and spent two weeks as a boy." Said Theresa.

"Uh, I see, can you tell me about anything that you have actually witnessed?" Asked the doctor.

"Ya, she was on some pretty heavy drugs for a while, she was hunted by a man who confused her for his murder target, and she got beat up pretty bad in the ring." Said Jerry.

"The, ring?" Asked the doctor.

"Ya, the boxing ring." Said Theresa.

"You know like, whoo whoo, bam." Said Jerry as he and Theresa did boxing poses.

"I, see." Said the doctor as he leaned back.

"Ha, do you live around here?" Asked Theresa.

"I have for a month or two..." Started Newbern.

"Do you know anything about a Marshall Graves?" Asked Jerry.

"Oh they shot that guy a while ago." Said the doctor.

"How do you know?" Asked Theresa.

"I'm not just a psychologist, I also do autopsies, I did one on him, he got shot." Said Newbern.

"Oh." Said Jerry.

"Okay, I think we're done here." Said Theresa.

"You bet you are, now get the hell out of my office!" Yelled Newbern.

They started to leave. "Nice meeting you, not." Said Jerry as they left.

Alex and Mason were sitting and talking to Doctor Newbern. "It's nice meeting you, I already met your parents Alex." Said the doctor.

"I'm sorry." Said Alex.

"Mason, where are your parents?" Asked Newbern.

"Oh, they couldn't make it, they're very busy." Said Mason.

"Too busy to talk to a psychologist about their son?" Asked Newbern.

"Apparently." Said Mason.

"Look we told Sargaent Connors yesterday that they wouldn't come, looks like you don't know him as well as you say you do." Said Alex.

"That is not true, I know Sargaent Connors very well, I got him through his schziophrenia like it was a meigrane problem, which he also had." Said Newbern.

"Whoa, that's kind of personal." Said Mason.

"Whatever happened to doctor patient confidentiality?" Asked Alex.

"Oh, uh, don't tell anybody I told you..." Started Newbern.

"Did you call us here to talk about Sargaent Connors, or to talk about us?" Asked Alex.

"I'm sorry, so, I talked to your parents, and before we start, I should tell you that they told me everything." Said Newbern.

"Did they tell you about the homocide letters?" Asked Alex.

"...Yes." Said Newbern.

"Ha, that never happened." Said Mason.

"Alright, they didn't tell my everything, they barely told me anything, but that was enough for me to realize that there was something going on here." Said Newbern. "So I am going to ask you a series of questions, and it's very important that you answer them honestly." Said Newbern.

"Okay, but keep in mind, you brought this upon yourself." Said Alex.

"I will, now, Alex, can you tell me about your life, signifigant things that have happened to you recently?" Asked Newbern.

"Uh ya, well, there was something yes, last year my father wrote an editorial that got in the local paper, reguarding the raise on income tax, and it angered a senator and caused him to declare war on our family, he destroyed our home and we had to flee from him, then this man made us an offer, he said we could clear our names by traveling into the senator's dreams and changing his mind, so we did, but things didn't go well, cus his subconcious found out we were there, and tried to kill us." Said Alex.

"Ah, that's, very interesting, can you tell me anything else?" Asked the doctor.

"Uh ya, one time, my dad got a package, he opened it and it turned out to be a bomb, and it exploded on him, and he got the power to shoot lightning from it, and it turns out this guy sent it to him on purpose, to give him the powers, and he recruited the rest of us, and he gave us powers through drugs he had us inject through our arms, and he said it was for the purpose of shadowing out a powerful syrum from a mysterious force, but it turns out he just wanted to throw us off, so he could take the syrum for himself, fortunately we found out, we fought him and Heidi Fleiss killed him with her birds." Said Alex.

"Okay, Mason, why don't you tell me something from your life, please." Said the doctor.

"Okay, well, there was this one time, me and Alex had been together for a while, and, I can trust you right, cus you're a doctor?" Asked Mason.

"No, you say before that we can't trust him." Said Alex.

"You can trust me, if I tell anything you tell me to anybody I promise I'll shoot myself." Said Newbern.

"Okay, well, Alex and I had been together for a while, and one night she found out I was a werewolf, I'd hidden it for so long, but she accepted me for me, then her family found out she and the rest of the family had evil twins, and her evil twin tied her up, and tried to get me to get her pregnant so she could take over Alex's life." Said Mason.

"Ah, that story wasn't really about you." Said Newbern.

"My whole life revolves Alex, cus I love her so much." Said Mason.

"Ya." Said Alex.

"Do you have anything else?" Asked Newbern.

"Ya, one time, Alex and I took archery classes with her family, but she accidently shot out a man's tired, and he turned out to be the devil, so he sought to get revenge on us, so we tried to kill him, using a vudu doll, but he came back and that just made him madder, so he attacked us, he threw trees at us, set the ground on fire, and we had to hide in the ruins of an old library, then we met him one last time and he shot lightning at us, but we killed him." Said Mason.

"He shot lightning, couldn't your father just shoot lightning at him?" Asked Newbern as he held his head.

"No, this happened before that, dumbass." Said Alex.

"Alright, do you have any normal stories to tell me?" Asked Newbern. "Something that may help me to see what's going on with you?"

"Well, there was this one time my mom lost her wedding ring, she tore apart the house looking for it, my dad was going as a hobo for Halloween and my brothers and I were taken and put in a foster home." Said Alex.

"Ah, I see, okay, this is all very confusing, let's move on, can you tell me what your home life is generally like, Mason." Said Newbern.

"Well, we live in a small house, my parents aren't around very much, they're usually off getting food with me three older brothers, and I spend most of time getting food for my three younger sisters." Said Mason.

"Uh, hu, thank you." Said Newbern as he cried.

"You want a tissue?" Asked Mason.

"No not now I'm with patients." Said Newbern as he wiped off his eyes. "Anyway, Alex I don't trust you can tell me anything useful..." Started Newbern.

"You got that right." Said Alex.

"Maybe it would be better if you told me a story from your childhood, but not one of those fake stories that makes me think you're crazy." Said Newbern.

"Okay, hold on, well, the furthest back I can remember, was about eight years ago..." Started Alex.

"That's the best you can do?" Asked Newbern. Alex smacked him in the face with her hand. "Sorry."

"Whatever, anyway it was an ordinary day like today, well, not, like today, but, you know what I mean..." Started Alex.

"Sngu." Snored Newbern.

"You wanna slap him again or should I?" Asked Mason.

"I'll do it." Said Alex.

"I'm up, sorry." Said Newbern.

"Bla, okay, it was about seven..." Started Alex.

"Eight." Said Mason.

"Eight years ago, and, I was home..." Started Alex as the flashback began.

It was eight years ago, the house looked pretty much the same, unfortunately. Justin was sitting, reading something at the table, Max was on the couch watching T.V, pretty much the same, only they were all eight years younger. Alex walked in the door, talking, being all, eight years old. "Ha, oh Harper that's so silly." She laughed as she walked in.

"I know, as soon as I heard it I just had to tell you, as soon as you stopped talking to me." Said Harper.

"I bet that took a while, she never stops talking." Said Justin.

"Quiet Justin, why can't you just leave us alone?" Asked Alex.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" Asked Justin.

"I will if you leave me alone." Argued Alex.

"Bla." Said Justin.

"Bla." Said Alex. "Sorry about Justin, Harper."

"It's okay, I like your brother, he's really cute, and one day, he's gonna be my boyfriend, and I'm gonna marry him." Whispered Harper.

"Ew, that's gross." Said Alex.

"No." Said Harper.

Theresa then walked in, looking somewhat younger, carrying a bag of groceries. "Uh, hi kids." Said Theresa.

"Hi mom." Said the three.

"Mom, you have to hear, what Harper just told me..." Started Alex as she walked up to Theresa and was jumping up and down.

"Uh, Alex, honey not now." Said Theresa as she patted Alex on the head and walked past her. "Ha Max, how's my special little guy doing?" She asked as she hugged him.

"Okay." Said Max quietly.

"Ah, good." Said Theresa as she kissed him and walked over to the counter to put the groceries away. "Uh, that's heavy." She groaned.

"Well I'd better get going, see ya tomorrow Alex." Said Harper as she started to leave.

"Okay, don't forget to bring your mom's scissors so we can cut each other's hair." Said Alex.

"I won't, by." Said Harper.

"By." Said Alex as she closed the door.

Theresa was putting things away in the fridge. "Uh, leave this out for later." She said as she put a bottle of alcohol on the table.

"Mom I think this is really old." Said Justin as he looked at it.

"It doesn't matter Justin, it was in the fridge." Said Theresa as she continued to put things away. "Uh, ha Alex, Max, I want you two to take your bath before dinner, okay." Said Theresa.

"Okay." Said Alex and Max.

"Uh, ha where's your father?" Asked Theresa.

"Upstairs." Said Max.

"He was carrying a big box." Said Justin.

"Okay, Jerry, what are you doing?" Yelled Theresa.

"I'm in the bathroom, I figured I could fix the pipes myself." Yelled Jerry.

"Okay, be careful." Said Theresa as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh I will, don't worry abou, oh!" Yelled Jerry as he fell down the stairs and a lot of pipes fell on him.

"Dad, are you okay?" Asked Justin as he ran over.

"Daddy?" Said Alex as she walked over to him. Max just turned around on the couch.

"Ya, I'll be fine, uh, maybe." Said Jerry as he tried to get up, but fell back on the floor.

"Uh, better use this now." Said Theresa as she drank the alcohol. "Ah."

"Alex, can you get me some aspirin?" Asked Jerry.

"Okay." Said Alex as she walked off.

The flashback ended, and Alex was sitting there, her eyes wide, remembering. "I liked that story." Said Mason.

"Me too." Said Alex.

"Now, wait, you were still taking a bath with your brother when you were eight years old?" Asked Newbern.

"Ya." Said Alex.

"Well how long did that go on?" Asked the doctor.

"Well, I think it was before I started my period, so I was like, eleven, maybe." Said Alex.

"And, your mother payed practically no attention to you?" Asked Newbern.

"Ya that's right." Said Alex.

"She drank to get rid of her problems, your father fell down the stairs in front of you and pipes fell on him." Said Newbern.

"Ha, he's fallen down stairs with bigger heavier things before." Said Alex.

"Oh." Said Mason.

"Oh." Alex joined in.

"Alright, I think I've got enough, thank you." Said the doctor.

"You mean we can go?" Asked Mason.

"Yes." Said Newbern.

"Okay, thank you." Said Alex as she and Mason left, quickly.

"Uh, god." Said Newbern as he opened his desk, pulled out a bottle of whisky and drank from it.

Later, Justin was sitting and talking to Doctor Newbern. "All I can tell you, is she's always smoking, doing drugs, casually having sex with any guy who comes by her, and getting in trouble with the law, the point is, I don't like her." Said Justin.

"Ah, okay, what's the camera for?" Asked Newbern.

"Oh, it's me and my girlfriend's one year anniversary, so we're recording everything that happens this week, which is good, cus she'll want to see a person like you." Said Justin.

"Oh, I see, you can g, what do you mean a person like me?" Asked Newbern.

"You know what I mean, good day." Said Justin as he left.

"Uh." Groaned Newbern.

Max was sitting and talking to Newbern. "So you're Alex's younger brother?" He asked.

"Ya that's right." Said Max.

"Do you realize you may have caused your sister to go insane?" Asked Newbern.

"Alex, no, but my parents are always saying that they're crazy about me, all that." Said Max.

"Okay, what can you tell me about Alex?" Asked the doctor.

"I don't know, she's never around." Said Max.

"Oh." Said Newbern.

Later, the whole group was sitting in the waiting room when Newbern walked out. "Well, I've made the decision that I want Alex and Mason to come to my institue as inpatients." Said Newbern.

"Wa, what does that mean, is this gonna cost any money?" Asked Theresa.

"It shouldn't, do you have health insurance?" Asked Newbern.

"We have, types, of i..." Started Theresa

"Eh you should be fine, her condition is bad, you should all be very proud of yourselves." Said Newbern.

"We are." Said Jerry.

"Ha, why are you wearing that hat?" Asked Newbern.

"Oh, I'm a boat captain." Said Jerry.

"I see, well, here's the information, bring her to the clinic tomorrow, if you have the time." Said Newbern.

"We'll see what happens." Said Justin.

"Ha, are you the doctor Justin told me about?" Asked Juliet.

"Ya, the one he talked to twenty minutes ago." Said Newbern.

"Good, I look forward to seeing what you said about Alex in there." Said Juliet.

"Screw you." Said Alex.

"Doctor Newbern, what are they gonna do to us there?" Asked Mason.

"Oh it won't be too bad, all I can say is that they'll do whatever it takes to make you better." Said the doctor. "See you tomorrow, good day."

"Ha, where is he, where's Max, what did you do to him?" Asked Theresa as she stood up.

"I didn't do noth..." Started Newbern.

Max then walked in. "Ha guys..." He started.

"Max, what happened, where were you?" Asked Theresa frantically.

"I just went to the bathroom." Said Max.

"Oh." Said Theresa as she hugged him. "Never leave my side again."

"Uh, okay." Said Max, confused.

"Uh." Said Newbern as he walked away.

"Oh, I can't believe my daughter is going to a mental asylum." Said Jerry.

"He didn't use the word asylum." Said Alex.

"Well that's what it is." Said Justin.

"Oh Alex, I can't help but feel that this is my fault, now we're both gonna be stuck in an insane asylum." Said Mason.

"Again, another word he didn't say." Said Alex. "Hu."

"So, what're they gonna do, like, hook your head up to a machine and, alter your mind?" Asked Max.

"If we're lucky." Said Juliet. Justin nudged her. "I mean if it helps her, get back to normal, and Mason, that's what we want." Said Juliet.

"Don't worry Alex, you'll get through this, and Mason, we'll come and visit you every, other, every few days, we promise." Said Theresa.

"Ha don't make that kind of promise." Said Jerry.

"Shh." Said Theresa.

"So, what, you're leaving tomorrow?" Asked Justin.

"Ya, that's what he just said." Said Alex.

"Yes, I mean, just making sure, gonna miss you, cu." Said Justin.

"I know, it'll be rough, but we'll get through it, I know you're not my real family, but I know you'll be with me and Alex, every step of the way." Said Mason.

"Yes we will Mason, I, well, I'd say the thing I said before, but apprently that's weird." Said Theresa.

"Well I could say the thing Justin said to make up for it." Said Max.

"Oh that's okay, I really appreciate all you guys do for me, and don't worry Alex, we can get through this, if we stay together." Said Mason.

"I know, come on let's get home, it's been such a long day and I need to light up, some, candles, and do aroma therapy." Said Alex.

"Aroma therapy, now that's something even I wouldn't record." Said Juliet.

"She's really doing drugs!" Yelled Justin.

"Hu, you yelled on our anniversary." Said Juliet, shocked.

"Oh I'm sorry, that didn't get on tape did it?" Asked Justin.

"Oh I think it did." Said Juliet.

"Ah, man I'm sorry." Said Justin quietly.

"Thanks all you guys, the concern is clearly for me and Mason." Said Alex.

"Ha, did you see my hat, submarine, mariner." Said Jerry.

"Alex we care, it's just, uh, whatever." Said Max.

"Ya thanks Max." Said Alex.

"Yer welcome." Said Max.

"Alright, let's get home before Newbern, or that other guy come back and try to get my hat." Said Jerry.

"Ya, besides we only put three quarters in the meter." Said Theresa. "Come on."

"We're coming!" Yelled Justin. "Sorry, I'm just really upset I yelled at Juliet on camera." Said Justin.

"That's okay, come on." Said Jerry.

"Whoa." Said Mason as Juliet accidently knocked Mason on the ground.

"Whoa, watch out." Said Juliet.

The next day, Justin was sleeping on the floor with the camera next to him. "Uh, hu, ah!" He yelled as he picked up the camera. "Uh, no, no."

Juliet came up from the couch. "Ha, what's going on?" She asked frantically.

"Uh, the camera, it got turned off for five seconds." Said Justin.

"Oh no, oh no, this is horrible." Said Juliet.

"What do we do?" Asked Justin.

"Well, we have to make it up, have twice as much for five seconds." Said Juliet.

"You're saying we have to record having sex?" Asked Justin.

"Noone's ever going to see it." Said Juliet.

"God I hope so, alright, come on." Said Justin as they got up.

Alex then walked down with a suitcase. "Ha, how was the couch and the floor?" Asked Alex.

"Oh very funny, you mental patient." Said Justin.

"Ha, jokes can only make her condition worse." Said Juliet.

"I don't think it can get any worse." Said Juliet.

"It's not that bad, we're just going in, for a few days, weeks, and we'll be back, so don't get used to me being gone." Said Alex.

"Well, I'd say don't get used to not having to deal with us, but I know you won't be able to cherish it, cus every minute you'll have ink blots shoved in your face, shock therapy, gas chambers, all of that." Said Justin.

"Well, I'm glad my trauma is making you so happy, hooray for you." Said Alex.

"Gas chamber?" Asked Juliet.

"Ha Alex, I brought down your other bags." Said Mason as he came down with a lot of bags.

"See, now there's someone who's of use to me." Said Alex.

"What?" Said Mason.

"You know it's too bad there aren't two Alexs, then there'd be twice the torture for her, and Mason could stay with us." Said Juliet.

"Now there's a theory." Said Alex. As she sat on the couch.

"Alex, you wanna take some of these?" Asked Mason.

"We all know the answer to that." Said Alex.

"Ha I slept there last night." Said Juliet.

"Uh!" Said Alex as she stood up. "Ha, that's a lot of bags to stand there with." Said Alex.

"Shut up." Said Mason.

"What?" Said Alex.

"I said I love you." Said Mason.

"Not now." Said Alex.

Max then walked down. "Ha, here's your bag Alex." Said Max.

"You couldn't have had Mason carry that?" Asked Justin.

"What?" Said Mason.

"No, that's my make-up bad, I only let girls carry that, mom's asleep, so Max was the closest thing to a girl I could find." Said Alex.

"Jerk." Said Max as he dropped the bag.

"I think everybody's happy you're leaving." Said Juliet.

"Ha don't be too happy, when I get back I'm making up for lost time." Said Alex.

"Ha, looks like you're not the only one Justin." Said Max.

"Cu, cu, hu." Coughed Justin as he spat out his coffee.

Theresa then walked in. "Ha, who's the person behind Alex's bags?" She asked.

"It's me, Mrs. Russo." Said Mason.

"Oh Mason, you spent the night, that's innapropriate." Said Theresa.

"You wanna talk about innapropriate..." Started Alex.

"Shh!" Said Justin.

Jerry then walked down. "Ha, the first part of my submarine came yesterday, that means this is day one, of the rest of my life." Said Jerry.

"Well, Alex is leaving, this is day one, of the rest of my life too." Said Justin.

"Get in line Justin." Said Theresa.

"Well, it's almost time for us to go, how long do you think we'll be gone?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know, could be a few days, week." Said Theresa.

"I heard about people who are in there for years." Said Jerry.

"Jerry." Said Theresa.

"Sorry, I should stick to sea life." Said Jerry.

"Alex, I know nobody may give the impression, but we're all going to miss you." Said Theresa.

"Thanks mom." Said Alex. "And, I'm gonna miss all you guys, doesn't make alotta sense, but I just need stress and disconfort in my life, and nobody spreads it like you guys."

"We know Alex, we feel the same way with you." Said Max.

"Ah, thanks Max." Said Alex as she hugged him. "Everybody else, say nice things about me."

"Alex, you're doing all of us, and the video, a favor by leaving, that's the best I can do." Said Justin.

"That's fine." Said Alex.

"Don't, hug me." Said Justin.

"Damn right, well, looks like it's time to go, come on Mason." Said Alex.

"Ha wait, I didn't say anything yet." Said Jerry.

"You said enough dad." Said Justin.

"Let him talk, some guys just need to talk and be heard a lot, like you." Said Juliet.

"And you." Said Theresa.

"Hu." Said Juliet.

"So, do I have to drive you, or will you do it Theresa?" Asked Jerry.

"I'll drive, but you have to come." Said Theresa.

"That's what I was asking." Said Jerry.

"Mason, good luck in there, it's gonna be scary, it's gonna be cold, Alex is gonna be there, good luck." Said Juliet.

"Ah, thanks Juli..." Started Mason.

"Ha, don't get too close to him." Said Justin.

"Sorry." Said Juliet.

"Well, see you guys." Said Max.

"Only if you come to visit." Said Alex.

"Forget that then." Said Jerry.

"Don't, tell her." Said Theresa.

"Please, not all at once, come on, we'll be in the car." Said Alex.

"Coming, uh." Groaned Mason as he walked out.

"Coming, say by kids." Said Theresa.

"Ya, by." Said Max, Justin and Juliet dully.

"Well, see ya on the other side." Said Jerry as he put on his hat and left, and hit his head on the door. "Oh, I'm okay." He said as he walked out.

"Ha ha." Laughed Juliet, barely paying attention.

At the medical center, they had just got there and they were at the check in desk. "Okay, just sign your name here and we should be good." Said the nurse.

"Our names or theirs?" Asked Theresa.

"Theirs stupid!" Yelled the nurse.

"Is everybody who works in the medical feild a bitch?" Asked Alex.

"Alex, don't be so rude, this nurse is here to help us." Said Mason.

"That's right, we're all here to help you, it's what we do." Said the nurse.

"Ha, have you ever had any people here who have like, two personalities, cus that'd be cool, you could have a conversation with one of them, then say the same thing to the other one, hu." Said Jerry.

"Are you sure it's these two who are supposed to be in the asylum, I mean clinic." Said the nurse.

"I have never been so offended, let's get going." Said Jerry as he put on his sailor hat. "Good luck Alex." He said as he hugged her.

"Thanks dad." Said Alex. She walked up to Theresa. "Uh."

"Ya, see ya." Said Theresa, both barely looking at each other.

"Mason, good luck, we've only known each other for about a year, but you're like part of the family now." Said Jerry.

"Thank you Mr. Russo, if I never see you again, I'm sure you'll make a great seaman." Said Mason.

"Hu, thank you." Said Jerry as he wiped a tear from his eye and he walked out.

"Well, we'll see you soon, bye Alex, Mason." Said Theresa.

"Good-bye." Said Mason.

"Bye." Said Alex sourly.

"Alright, the sooner we get started the sooner you can leave, you must cooperate though, I've had patients who just don't want to try to get better, they've been here for years, you don't want that." Said the nurse.

"No, we don't." Said Mason.

"Look, we're really not crazy, can you just give us some pills and we can leave?" Asked Alex.

"Oh, all the crazy people don't think they're crazy, but soon you'll realize that you are, and then, you can leave." Said the nurse. "Now, here is your room key, don't worry, there will be a curtain in the middle of your room, we do that so we can advertise having twice as many rooms."

"That doesn't seem very honest." Said Mason.

"Ha, who's the crazy one here?" Asked the nurse.

"Us." Said Mason.

"That's right, now come on." Said the nurse as she walked them on.

Back at the house, Jerry was looking at some pieces and instructions. "Uh, these two pieces go together, oh, I knew it, once something good finally happens to me it all falls apart." He whined.

"Ha, how do you think Alex is doing at the asylum?" Asked Justin.

"I don't know, we just left her there an hour ago." Said Theresa.

"You know Justin, I think you miss Alex." Said Juliet.

"No I don't, it was just a question for my general knowledge, I don't care about Alex, all I care about is you and our video." Said Justin.

"That's good, knowing Alex she could be at that asylum for a long time, I don't see any reason that they would ever let her leave." Said Juliet.

"What do you think you made them think Alex is crazy?" Asked Max.

"I don't know, Alex does a lot of stupid things without thinking, that's probably what happened." Said Theresa as she drank some whisky. "Uh, that's not good, eh it's out." She said as she drank more.

"Ha, can anybody help me with this submarine, I have two pieces and don't know how to put them together." Said Jerry.

"Ha, you call yourself a mariner." Said Juliet.

"I don't like you." Said Jerry.

"Well dad, did you read the instructions?" Asked Justin.

"Um duh." Said Jerry. "But they don't make any sense, I mean look at this." Said Jerry as he handed the instructions to Max.

Max looked at them, turned them upside down and handed it to Jerry. "There ya go."

"Oh, there it is, ha, I did it, thanks son." Said Jerry.

"You're welcome." Said Max.

"Shows what you're good for Justin, making fun of people, movies, that's it." Said Theresa as she drank some more. "Uh, oh."

"Ha, the last thing my video needs is, bitching and a lot of talk about Alex, those are my two least favorite things in the world." Said Justin.

"Mine too, only bitching is replaced by your mom on the list." Said Juliet.

"That's understandable." Said Justin. "Oh, we have to get to the Empire State Building to drop some pennies." Said Justin.

"Okay, I'm coming." Said Juliet.

"Ha, did somebody say something about me?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't know, I wasn't really listening." Said Jerry.

"Well we gotta get going, see ya guys." Said Justin.

"Ya, bye." Said the three.

"Ya know what I should do, get my hat monogrammed, that's be awesome." Said Jerry.

"Don't they charge money for monogramming?" Asked Max.

"Ha, can't be as much as I've already spent on all this junk, come on, let's go." Said Jerry.

"Okay." Said Max as he got up.

"Ha, I still don't have anything to do, what should I do?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't know, I, by." Said Jerry as he ran out.

Max just stood there. "Uh, by." He said as he ran out.

"Uh, oh well." Said Theresa as she drank some more whisky.

At the asylum, Alex and Mason were sitting and eating. "Ha, what're you doing here?" Asked Alex.

"Who me?" Asked a man across from them.

"Ya, you." Said Mason.

"Well, they put me here, cus I had this theory that the government has cameras hidden all over the place, and that they can look into every room of every house in America." Said the man.

"Wow I hope that's not true, my room is where I do my things that I don't want people to see." Said Alex.

"They put you in here just for having an idea?" Asked Mason.

"Well, I also set fire to a cellular tower, maybe that's why." Said the man.

"That could be." Said Alex.

"Why are you guys in here?" Asked the man.

"I don't know, we got pulled over by a cop, talked to him, talked to a psychologist and they told us to come here, I don't know why." Said Alex.

"Well I'm sure we'll only be here until they make us all better, how long have you been here sir?" Asked Mason.

"I've been here for nine years, my family never visits, or call, and I haven't had any treatment in years, I don't know that I'll ever leave." Said the man.

"Oh come on, you'll get out of here, don't worry." Said Alex.

"Thank you, well, I'd better get back to my room and take my pills, I take a lot of pills, they say it'll help me, but I think they've made me worse." Said the man.

"Oh, I'm sure they know what they're doing." Said Mason.

"I hope so, by." Said the man.

"By." Said the two. "What a freak." Said Alex.

"I know, I hope we never get that bad, but these kind of places are to make us better, not worse." Said Mason.

"That's probably what they told that guy, ha, where are my needles, they were in my bag, where are they?" Asked Alex frantically.

A doctor then walked up. "I'm sorry, unless perscribed drugs are prohibited in this clinic." Said the doctor.

"What, who are you to make that rule?" Asked Alex.

"Oh I'm Doctor Waldren, and I don't make the rules, I just enforce them." Said the doctor.

"Wha, but, but." Started Alex.

"Alex, calm down, you'll be okay." Said Mason.

"I know, hu, I just have to get used to it." Said Alex.

"That's a good idea, you'll be here for a while, bwa ha, ah ha ha ha!" Laughed the doctor loudly.

"I have a really bad feeling about this place." Said Alex.

"Me too, not too loudly, he might hear us." Said Mason.

"Eh." Whined Alex.

At the house, Theresa was sitting around while everybody else was busy. "Ha, do you think we should go visit Alex?" She asked.

"No, it's her first night, if we visit her on her first night she'll want us to come every night." Said Jerry.

"Ya, good point, oh he hope she's doing alright, those places are so scary, not that I'd know." Said Theresa.

"Mom, Alex is getting the help she needs, we should appreciate the time we have while she's gone." Said Justin.

"Oh Justin, don't make fun of your sister in her time of need, I, that's all I really had to say, eh." Said Theresa as she drank some more.

"Ha mom, you've been drinking all day, are you okay?" Asked Max.

"Ya Max I'm okay, it's just when older people don't have things to do they, drink." Said Theresa.

"Ya, younger people just do it for fun." Said Jerry. "Look at this hat, it's awesome, it's got my name on it and everything." Said Jerry.

"That's very impressive Mr. Russo, Justin, you should tape his hat." Said Juliet.

"Uh, it's only been three days and I'm already tired of this, did that get on tape?" Asked Justin.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that we keep it going, until the week's over." Said Juliet.

"Okay, and no, I am not going to tape your hat dad." Said Justin.

"Fine, I don't need your tape, this hat will live forever, even if nobody ever sees it, it'll live on in my heart." Said Jerry.

"What about when you die dad?" Asked Max.

"Ah dammit I forgot." Said Jerry as he sat down. "Justin..." He started.

"No." Said Justin.

"Do you think every night is going to be like this while Alex is gone?" Asked Theresa.

"I hope so, it may not be fun, or anything, but it's better than stress." Said Jerry. "Uh, I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Dad it's six p.m." Said Max.

"Ya, night." Said Jerry as he left.

"Well this night is a bust." Said Justin.

"Ya, uh, who wants some whisky?" Asked Theresa, not paying attention.

"Me!" Yelled Max.

"Ya, me too." Said Justin and Juliet as they walked over to the counter.

That night, Alex was sitting with Mason on her bed. "Uh, Mason if we were back home, I could be, doing drugs, making fun of my family, all of that, I can't believe they didn't come to visit on my first night." Said Alex.

"I know, I thought you were happy to get away from your family." Said Mason.

"Ya, me too, but, having nothing to do, all these, crazy people around me, it can only get better I bet." Said Alex.

"Me too, come on, let's get to bed." Said Mason.

"Ha, Mason, can we have sex, it might make me feel better." Said Alex.

"Well Alex a doctor could come in at any time." Said Mason.

"I know, but it doesn't matter, I'm really depressed, and at the moment it seems like the best thing to do, come on." Said Alex.

"Well I didn't say I didn't want to, I just said it was a bad idea." Said Mason.

"See, come on." Said Alex as she pulled him down on the bed.

"Oh, okay." Said Mason.

"Mm, I love you." Said Alex as she kissed him.

"I love you too." Said Mason unenthusiastically.

Back at the house, several days later, everyone was sitting around when Jerry came down. "Ha guys, whoa!" He yelled as he fell down the stairs and a lot of pipes fell on him. "Oh!"

"Dad, are you okay?" Asked Max frantically.

"Ya, I don't know what happened, that's never happened before." Said Jerry.

"Ha, there's one good thing about Alex being gone, new things are happening, with her here new things never happened, now, boom." Said Theresa.

Justin then walked in. "Ha, dad get off the floor." He yelled.

"Sorry, just, tripped, pipes, you know, what's up with you?" Asked Jerry.

"Well, I gave Juliet the camera and now I can't find her, what if something happened to her?" Asked Justin.

"What if something happened to the camera?" Asked Max.

"Ah, don't talk like that!" Yelled Justin.

"Jerry what were you doing with all those pipes?" Asked Theresa.

"I found a lot of them in the bathroom, I figured they belonged in the basement." Said Jerry.

"Why didn't you ask one of us to help you?" Asked Max.

"Ah, why didn't I think of that?" Asked Jerry.

"Must be head trauma from those pipes." Said Theresa.

"That's gotta be it." Said Max.

"Even if Juliet is dead, the camera could still be okay, but what if she died outside and it rains, we gotta hurry!" Yelled Justin.

"Hurry to what?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't know I'm stressed, see what Alex does, she leaves the house but leaves her stress behind." Said Justin.

"I don't think that's possible." Said Jerry.

"Ha, who's the guy who just got hit by a lot of pipes?" Asked Justin.

"Me." Said Jerry as he walked away.

"Ha, it's been like, four days, isn't you video done now?" Asked Max.

"Ya, but we decided that a week wasn't enough." Said Jusitn.

"So Juliet decided a week wasn't enough." Said Theresa.

"Ya, that's right." Said Justin.

"So when're you gonna be done?" Asked Max.

"I don't know, Juliet never told me." Said Justin.

"And now she never will." Said Jerry gravely.

"Ha Jerry, you were yelling at us from upstairs, did you have something to tell us?" Asked Theresa.

"Oh ya, forgot, from all those pipes hitting my head." Said Jerry.

"Well you might as well tell us, took all this effort to get here." Said Theresa.

"Oh ya, I have so many part of my submarine built that I need to move it to the basement, so I put the cars on the street." Said Jerry.

"You were yelling to tell us that?" Asked Max.

"Ya, hu, guess it's not really that big a deal." Said Jerry.

"Jerry aren't there toll booths all over the street?" Asked Theresa.

"Oh dammit." Said Jerry as he leaned back.

"Dad how could it be too big, it's only been five days." Said Justin.

"Ya, but the pieces are bigger when you put em together, you know." Said Jerry.

"What?" Said Justin.

"Ha, it's been a few days, maybe we should go visit Alex today." Said Theresa.

"Uh, do we have to?" Whined Max.

"Can't you guys just go, your her parents." Said Justin.

"No, we're all going to visit her." Said Theresa. "She's your sister, she needs you guys around just as much as she needs us, probably more than she needs me." Said Theresa.

"Ugh." Groaned Justin and Max.

"Come on, it'll be, uh, if we don't visit her she's gonna be all pissy when we get back." Said Theresa.

"Uh." Groaned Max.

"Come on we're going." Said Theresa.

"Alright." Said Justin.

"Let's go, come on Jerry." Said Theresa.

"What me, ah can't you just go, you're her mother." Whined Jerry.

"No, come on." Said Theresa.

"Uh, okay, I'm wearing my hat though." Said Jerry.

"Who's stopping you?" Asked Theresa as they walked out.

At the hospital, Alex was sitting at a table with wrinkled clothes, messed up hair, and she had bags under her eyes as she drank coffee. A doctor walked up to her. "Ms. Russo, you have visitors." Said the doctor.

"Hu, what?" Said Alex as she looked up.

In the visiting room, the doctor took Alex in. "Here she is." Said the doctor.

"Hu, ha you guys." Said Alex.

"Hi Alex." Said the group.

"Oh, I can't believe you came to visit me." Said Alex.

"Well, it was just something we had to do." Said Max.

"Ha, Justin where's your camera?" Asked Alex.

"Don't even talk about that." Said Justin moodily.

"Dad, did you get your hat monogrammed?" Asked Alex.

"Ya, I decided everybody who meets me from now on will ask to know my name, so I might as well put it out there for them." Said Jerry.

"Good idea." Said Alex.

"Alex, I can't tell you how much I've missed you." Said Theresa.

"Oh really, cus I've been here for five days and this is the first time you've come." Said Alex.

"Uh, ya, I wanted to come earlier but your father wouldn't let me." Said Theresa.

"Ha, I got hit in the head by some pipes." Said Jerry.

"Again?" Asked Alex.

"What do you mean again?" Asked Jerry.

"Let's not start, not that I know what you're talking about." Said Theresa quietly.

Alex was sitting a visiting with Max and Justin. "So Alex, what's it like here?" Asked Max.

"Uh, it's alright Max, it's really tiring, I mean there's so many, tests, and treatments and, answering questions, it pretty rough." Said Alex.

"Ah I'm sorry." Said Max.

"Thanks Max." Said Alex.

"Ya, we didn't want you in pain, it was just nice not having you around." Said Justin.

"Ya thanks you jerk, anyway, I thought you were making that stupid movie still, where's the camera?" Asked Alex.

"I gave it to Juliet and I can't find her, it's really tragic and upsetting." Said Justin.

"Oh, poor baby, I don't know why you're still doing this, you'd think you'd just do it on the day of your anniversary." Said Alex.

"Of course you'd think that, you're in a mental institute." Said Justin.

"Be nice Justin." Said Max.

"Thanks Max, it's no wonder mom and dad like him more than you, and me." Said Alex.

"Where's that coming from?" Asked Max.

"So what made you decide to come down here?" Asked Alex.

"Mom made us come." Said Max.

"Max!" Yelled Justin.

"Ha at least he's honest." Said Alex.

"Ha I would have said the same thing." Said Justin.

"Anyway, I think Mason's doing okay here, we only get to be together mostly at meals and night, I don't know what they're doing to him, so what's been going on at home?" Asked Alex.

"Well, I lost the camera, and Juliet, dad's submarine is now so big he had to put it in the garage and move the cars on to the street..." Started Justin.

"That one happened today." Said Max.

"Dad got his hat monogrammed, and, that's it." Said Justin.

"Well, sounds like I've missed a lot, so, anything else?" Asked Alex.

"Nope, see ya." Said Max as he hugged her.

"By." Said Alex as she hugged him.

"By." Said Justin as he waved at her.

"Ya, by." Said Alex as she waved him out.

Jerry and Theresa were talking to Alex. "So then I decided to go down to the monogrammer and get my hat monogrammed, that happened on the day you came here, I needed something to get my mind off it." Said Jerry.

"You've given two stories of why you did it." Said Alex.

"Oh I have more." Said Jerry.

"So what have they done so far, did they make you do the thing where they wire you up and make you run on a treadmill?" Asked Theresa.

"Uh, no, I haven't done that, they mostly focus on mental exercises and tests." Said Alex.

"Uh, they make you take tests even in the hospital." Said Theresa.

"Uh, ya, so you've been doing the boat thing..." Started Alex.

"Submarine, ya." Said Jerry quickly.

"And what've you been doing, nothing?" Asked Alex.

"No, ya." Said Theresa. "Well coming here was my idea, doesn't matter, just saying."

"Uh, ya, thanks for that." Said Alex.

"Think nothing of it." Said Theresa.

"I won't." Said Alex. "So, it's kind of rough here, but I think I'm doing well."

"We didn't ask." Said Jerry.

"But we're glad to hear it." Said Theresa.

"Ya right, ha visiting hours are almost over, maybe we should..." Started Alex.

"Ya, see ya." Said the two as they got up, Jerry put on his hat, and they left.

"Uh, by." Said Alex.

The doctor then walked up to her. "It's okay, it happens to all of them." He said as he put his hand on her. Alex just looked up at him.

A few days later, Alex was sitting on the couch, leaning on Mason. "Ha, I was thinking, when we get out of this place, we should move to the next level." Said Alex.

"Like, what's that?" Asked Mason.

"Mm, you move in with me, we could always be together, always, be there, like this, but with less people, it'll be great." Said Alex.

"Ya, it will, I'm glad we decided to do this." Said Mason.

"I'm glad we decided to do this too." Said Alex.

The doctor then walked in, he looked drunk, exhausted, and frantic. "Ha, Mason Greyback, I need to see you in the surgical room." Said the doctor.

"Uh you're not gonna take his brain out are ya, he's probably the only one who remembers what we were just talking about." Said Alex.

"No, we're not gonna do that, we, I can't say, come on!" Yelled the doctor.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now, see ya baby." Said Mason as he kissed her. "Mm, mm, ah, that's it." Said Mason as he got up.

"Uh, hurry back." Said Alex as she held him.

"I will." Said Mason as he got up and Alex fell on the couch.

In the operating room, Mason was sitting in a chair. "Okay, just sit here, we'll put this machine over your face, and hopefully it will bring back some of your sanity, and maybe more than you had before." Said the doctor.

"Ha uh, doc, are you s..." Started Mason.

"5,4,3, one, go." Said the doctor as they put the machine over his face. "Turn it on!" Yelled the doctor.

"Uh, ha doctor, I, uh, what, ha." Said Mason.

"Now just sit still, need to put in some drugs." Said the doctor.

The machine kept vibrating. "Uh, uh, doc, ha, this, doesn't feel, normal!" Yelled Mason.

"What is this?" Asked the doctor as he held the needle. "I ordered methotrexine not methohexatol." Said the doctor seriously.

"Uh." Groaned Mason.

At the house, several days later, Theresa was drinking some coffee. "Uh, that's it, it's been a long ride, but finally all the all natural crap is gone." Said Theresa as she put down the empty cup.

"Ha mom, I got those groceries you wanted me to get." Said Max as he put the bag on the table, and a lot of all natural coffee pots poured out.

"Ah s***, why would you get this Max?" Asked Theresa.

"Well it was on the list of things you wanted me to get." Said Max.

"Oh, why did I put my I hate list on the back of the grocery list?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't know, why would you write that you hate, ten cans of all natural coffee?" Asked Max.

"Cus, that's a lot of cans, dammit." Said Theresa.

"Ha somebody brought up Justin's movie on the bus, how would they know, he said he wasn't gonna show anybody it." Said Max.

"I don't know, they must have been around in one of those places where he had the camera going at, oh they are gonna be really dissapointed to hear that he lost the movie, let alone that Juliet's dead." Said Theresa.

"Ya, by the way they said you have to be eighteen to buy alcohol, so I couldn't get your whisky." Said Max.

"Oh dammit, I need my whisky, oh I might have some in the back of the fridge, or maybe I could ferment some of this stuff, ya." Said Theresa as she pulled out the coffee.

"Kay, ha if you have any can I have some more of your whisky?" Asked Max.

"Sure, but not the expired stuff, you have to be sixteen to hold down that stuff." Said Theresa.

"Alright." Said Max.

Justin then walked in, with the camera. "Ha, did you know they give you tickets for not stopping at stop signs?" Asked Justin.

"No way, but that's good to know." Said Theresa.

Juliet then walked in. "Ha, what's up?" She asked.

"Ha, you're back, so you can make the video." Said Max.

"Ya, but I'm just here to drink." Said Juliet.

"Sorry, we don't have anything, did you know you have to be eighteen to buy alcohol?" Asked Theresa.

"No, but that's good to know." Said Juliet.

"So, where the hell were you?" Asked Max.

"Justin asked me to be away from him for a few days." Said Juliet.

"Oh ya I forgot, cus I was mad at you." Said Justin.

"What?" Asked Juliet.

"Oh ya I forgot I never told you that, nevermind." Said Justin as he sat on the couch.

"How much longer is this video gonna go on for?" Asked Max. "People are asking about it."

"As long as it takes, when it's time, we'll know it." Said Juliet.

"I knew it about five days ago." Said Justin.

"What?" Said Juliet.

"You heard me." Said Justin.

"Ha Juliet, can you go down to the store to get me some whisky, I'd ask Justin but he doesn't appeal to store owners like you, I'd go but the car's gonna need gas and the last time I went on the bus, uh." Said Theresa.

"Uh, I could but I'm gonna need to ask for a finders fee." Said Juliet.

"Ah, forget it, do we have any chlorine, I'm gonna drink some chlorine." Said Theresa.

"Mom wouldn't that be really bad for you?" Asked Max.

"She does a lot of things that are bad for her." Said Justin.

"Oh ya." Said Max.

Jerry then walked in, wearing a full on admiral's uniform. "Well hello, land men, there's a twelve knot wind, should slow down boat traffic on the North side." Said Jerry as he walked in.

"Jerry, you bought a whole uniform?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya, it's getting close, real close, I can feel it." Said Jerry.

"Dad how much did that cost you?" Asked Max.

"Not more than I make in a year." Said Jerry.

"So like a hundred dollars?" Asked Juliet.

"Ha, I wish it was that cheap." Said Jerry. "That thing's getting bigger and bigger each day, pretty soon I'm gonna need a storage locker to put it in, or I could rent dock area, probably should have thought of this before I bought this uniform." Said Jerry.

"Are you sure that thing really works in water?" Asked Juliet.

"Ya I'm sure, they wouldn't charge that kind of money for something that doesn't, although I don't know how the economy works now." Said Jerry.

"So Jerry, when your submarine gets built, who's gonna be your first mate?" Asked Theresa.

"I can't promise anything, I can start you off as a deck hand, maybe you can work your way up, if you play your cards right, I don't know, I know Juliet can entertain the troops cus she has, that atmosphere about her, I know who's gonna be my co-captain, Max, nobody has helped me or supported me more in this than him, I love you son." Said Jerry.

"Thanks, didn't do that much, just went places with you and carried your crap." Said Max.

"I know, that's more than Justin or those other losers did though." Said Jerry. "All I need now is some marines, troops to defend the vessel, and time to get those other pieces, I definately see good things coming from this, ya." Said Jerry as he pulled out a pipe and lit it up. "Blu, uh cu cu, oh." Coughed Jerry as the tobacco fell out of it.

Jusitn then picked up the paper. "Oh my god, Nick Ashford died." He said.

"Who's Nick Ashford?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't know but he died." Said Justin as he put down the paper.

"Wait, I have what, atmosphere, about me?" Asked Juliet.

"You know what I mean." Said Jerry.

"No I don't." Said Juliet.

"Ha, tonight, I thought we could get some dinner, then go for a walk, it'll be night, nobody walks at night, it'll be just us, won't that be great?" Asked Justin.

"Ya, there are worse things you could do at night, I guess." Said Juliet.

"Like take the bus, uh." Said Theresa.

"What, I can't think of more thank two better things you can do at night." Said Justin.

"Ha, what about Alex, we haven't seen her in like, eight days." Said Jerry.

"Na, it we visit too frequently we won't have anything to talk about, if we wait a while, we will have, just, all this, boom!" Yelled Theresa.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Asked Max.

"What, I've always done that." Said Theresa.

"I cannot, wait, for my submarine to be done, do you know what happens on a submarine?" Asked Jerry.

"Sadomy?" Said Justin.

"Adventure, exploration, voyaging in the unexplored places of the ocean, if this was a movie I'd die right before the last piece came, but this isn't a movie, so it's all gonna come true." Said Jerry.

"Dad how many more pieces do you need?" Asked Max.

"I don't know, they didn't tell me, ha, what if we filmed your video, while we were in the submarine?" Asked Jerry.

"Ha, we could have a subterranian anniversary video, hu Justin." Said Juliet.

"Ya, we wan't to record, us doing everything, like, walking, eating, and, you know, but, underwater, that's special, we'll do it." Said Justin.

"I hope Alex is back before we set off on the maiden voyage, if not, we can start a new life without her, undersea." Said Jerry.

"I hope they have chlorine undersea." Said Theresa.

"Or oxygen, that'd be nice." Said Max.

"Ha don't you guys worry, undersea, there's, more air then there is up here on land, and chlorine flows like rivers down there." Said Jerry.

"Ha, isn't this all getting kind of insane, maybe, if we see Alex, ha, there's an antique car show today, I mean, old cars, that's something to be filmed looking at." Said Justin.

"Whatever gets us away from here." Said Juliet.

"Great, let's go." Said Justin as he dragged her away.

"Have fun, not." Said Juliet as she drank more chlorine.

That afternoon at the asylum, Alex and Mason were sitting in their room, on her bed, looking bored and tired. "Ha, if you could have sex with any of your siblings, who would it be?" Asked Alex.

"Uh, Alex, I don't wanna do this." Said Mason.

Alex hugged him tighter. "Wanna know what my answer is?" Asked Alex.

"No!" Yelled Mason. "Ha, do you think the doctor will be in soon, he was supposed to come in with the pills, twenty minutes ago, you know how I get, without my pills." Said Mason.

"I know Mason, I know, but, don't worry, we'll be outta here, real soon, then, we get our own pills, take em whenever, however, and how much we want, it'll be great." Said Alex as she leaned on him.

"I know, I know." Said Mason. "I, I couldn't stand it here, if you weren't with me, you make my, everything, you, you're, damn, Alex." Said Mason.

"Ah, thank you, mm, mm." Said Alex as she kissed and licked Mason's cheeks.

The doctor walked in, saw her doing that, put the pills down, and left. "Ha, pills are here." Said Mason as he got up.

"Oh." Said Alex as she fell over.

That night, Theresa opened the door to her and Jerry's bathroom, came in, and he was sitting on a raft in the bath tub. "Oh, ha." Said Theresa.

"Ha." Said Jerry.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Said Theresa.

"Ya, but I wasn't gonna say anything." Said Jerry.

"Uh, I don't know, Justin and Juliet are gone, Max is, I don't know where, and, I needed to be with somebody." Said Theresa. "We should go and see Alex, soon."

"Ya, maybe, hope she gets out of there some time, all this, togetherness, is a real pain in the ass." Said Jerry.

"I know, then, when she comes back, it'll all be normal, and, there'll be, her, and, Justin, and, the other one, Max, and, there's gonna be me, oh, god, is there gonna be me, ha ha." Laughed Theresa.

"Ya, it'll be great, we can, do all those things, we did as a family, like, coffee, and, reading the paper, and, ya, it'll be great." Said Jerry.

"Ya, I think I'm gonna take a walk, to get some more chlorine." Said Theresa.

"Have fun." Said Jerry.

In town square, Justin and Juliet were filming each other. "Ha there." Said Juliet.

"Ha, this is us, together." Said Justin.

"On a walk, at night, and, we're all, alone, and, happy, with, us." Said Juliet.

"Ya, and, it's a nice night, no clouds, or, shootouts, ya, one of those, kinds of nights." Said Jusitn.

"We're here, in town square, and, right now, right here, this is it." Said Juliet.

"Ya, hu hu." Said Justin.

"So, how would I describe, tonight, probably, uh, like, uh..." Started Juliet as a loud shooting happened.

"What the hell was that!" Yelled Jusitn.

"I don't know, ha, look, ah!" Yelled Juliet as a tank pulled up, numerous tanks, and they were all firing.

"What's going on, oh my god!" Yelled Justin as he pointed at a large monster.

"Oh my god, that thing is huge, what do we do?" Asked Juliet.

"Ha we gotta get out of here, come on!" Yelled Justin as they ran into a building.

A little later, they were inside, and worried. "Ha, I think we're safe, from, whatever, that, what the hell was that!" Yelled Justin.

"I don't know, it was, like, I don't know." Said Juliet.

"Ya, me too, I, ha, you hear that, rumbling?" Asked Justin.

"No." Said Juliet.

"Ya, we gotta get moving, come on." Said Justin as they walked up the stairs. "Come on, there's a door here."

"Okay." Said Juliet as she opened to door. "Holy s***, it's, this huge drop off!" She yelled.

"Come on, it's the only way, come on." Said Justin as they walked out. "Careful, slowly, take, small steps, and, ah!" Yelled Justin as he slipped and slid.

"Justin!" Yelled Jusitn.

"I'm okay, don't let go of the camera!" Yelled Justin.

"I'm not." Said Juliet.

"Good, just, hold on, we're gonna, ah!" Yelled Justin.

"Justin!" Yelled Juliet.

A few days later at the asylum, Alex walked into the main room, and her hair was all messed up. "Uh, that was rought, three hours of, mind exercises, there was, blots, and, word puzzles, uh, what's up with you?" Asked Alex.

"Not much, just, I can't remember what we did today." Said Mason. "Think, they gave me some shot, that knocked me out, cus I was here, like a minute ago." Said Mason.

"Ya, that's good, put on the news, the only way to see, outside the asylum." Said Alex.

"Kay, ha, your family hasen't come in like, two weeks, what's going on?" Asked Mason.

"I don't know, I hope they come soon, I really wanna know what they're doing, if they even miss me, whatever." Said Alex.

"I know they do, they, love you, I love you, I know that." Said Mason.

"I know that too, uh, what's this?" Asked Alex as she put her hand in Mason's face.

"Uh." Groaned Mason.

On the screen, a news clip was showing, relating to a modern event. "My name is Phill Davidson, and I will not apologize for my tone tonight!" He yelled.

"Ha, I been here so long, I bet, dad's submarine is almost done, mom, probably's in a cerebriate's home, now, and, Justin and Juliet, video, like, hundred hours, and Max, phh, and look at what we've done, all these pills and, tests, and, oh, I'm tired." Said Alex as she leaned on Mason.

"Ya, I know." Said Mason. "Don't worry, you'll see em soon, I, sngu." Snored Mason as he leaned on her.

"Uh, kay." Said Alex as she moved away, and he fell on the couch.

Several days later at the house, Theresa was drinking some coffee. "Uh, uh, I've had like, fourty cups, and I never get used to it, uh." Said Theresa.

Justin then walked in with the mail. "Ha, I went out and got the mail, by the way I checked, the spare key under our mat is gone." Said Justin.

"Uh, we'll have to get a copy of the one we have, if I knew where it was, eh, we'll just have to leave the door unlocked, or be sure somebody's home every time we go out." Said Theresa.

"Ha that sounds like your problem, I had Juliet take the camera, I couldn't stand having that thing on me anymore." Said Justin.

"Did I ask?" Asked Theresa.

Max then walked in. "Ha guys." He said.

"Ha Max." Said Theresa as she drank the coffee.

"Ha mom, why are you still drinking that, I read in the paper that they condemned that stuff." Said Max.

"Well, not since we bought this stuff, the way I see it is if we drink all of it, no money is lost." Said Theresa.

"Ya, but if it's really bad, is it really worth it?" Asked Max.

"Ha, you're the one who got it, don't question me!" Yelled Theresa.

"Ha, you had it on the shopping list." Said Max.

"Ha whatever." Said Theresa as she drank more.

"Ha, they sent us Alex's medical records for insurance, ha, she's five foot eight, I'm five foot ten, oh my god, I'm taller than her, ha, I don't believe it, that along with her being in a mental institute I am in a completely different quadrant with how successful my life is, ha, okay, that's good enough for today." Said Justin as he leaned back.

"Ha, Justin, what if Juliet comes over to film you?" Asked Theresa.

"Then, I will leave out through that door, jump down from the patio, and you tell her that I went out." Said Justin.

"I don't think we can do that." Said Max.

"Put some of this coffee by the door and she won't dare come in." Said Theresa.

"You should try that on dad." Said Justin.

Jerry then walked in. "Try what on me, it won't work, ah ya it will." He said.

"Jerry, you want some coffee?" Asked Theresa.

"Na, I'm going on a diet to fit into my sleek uniform, got any whisky?" Asked Jerry.

"No, we drank the last of it." Said Max.

"Ah man, guess I'll just drink some water, na gimme the coffee." Said Jerry.

"Here." Said Theresa as she handed it to him.

"Dad, you got a note from the submarine thing you ordered, it's a warranty in case it breaks." Said Justin.

"I won't need that, this submarine will be so well built that even a fleet of naval ships couldn't break it." Said Jerry.

"I don't know dad, you put the pieces together with glue." Said Max.

"It's sticky." Said Jerry.

"This coffee is horrible, no wonder they condemned it." Said Theresa.

"Ya." Said Jerry as he drank more coffee. "Ha, guess what I found, remember, Alex's third grade picture, when she had that really bad hair cut?" Asked Jerry as he pulled out the picture.

"Oh ya, ha ha ha." Laughed Max.

"Ya, ha Justin, look at this." Said Jerry.

"Sorry, I'm kind of busy looking at this medical record." Said Justin.

"Bla!" Yelled Jerry.

"Ha let me see, ha, ha, I remember that ha ha, uh, uh hu hu." Said Theresa as she started to cry.

"Alright, I'm done, wondering how I read it so fast, I'm just that smart." Said Justin.

"We're all really impressed Justin." Said Max.

"I know." Said Justin as he took the picture. "Ha, ha she looks so stupid, well, more than usual."

"Ha, speaking of how Alex looks, it's been a few weeks since we've actually seen how she looks, and by that I mean we haven't visited her in a few weeks, maybe we should go tonight." Said Theresa.

"Go where?" Asked Jerry.

"Go, to visit Alex." Said Theresa.

"No, what if she's about to get out, then we'd look really stupid." Said Justin. "Like her in this picture, ha ha." He laughed.

"Mom, do you think Alex needs that to deal with right now?" Asked Max.

"I guess you're right, okay, but in a few days, we're going." Said Theresa. "Maybe by then all this coffee will be gone."

"Here's hoping, and maybe by then I'll be able to fit into my thin uniform, all I need to do is, na, what's the point of working towards an unrealistic goal?" Asked Jerry as he went back to drinking coffee.

"What do you think Alex is doing there?" Asked Max.

"I don't know, probably a lot of, shock treatment, mental scans, and pills, in all those movies they give you a lot of pills." Said Theresa.

"What movies?" Asked Justin.

"You know, "Traffic." Said Theresa.

"I love that one, especially when the old lady's attacked by her fridge." Said Jerry.

There was a knock at the door. "Oh no, that's her, gotta go." Said Justin as he ran and jumped off the patio.

Juliet then walked in. "Ha, Justin jumped off the patio, what do you need?" Asked Max.

"Uh, I just wanted to see if he wanted to get some lunch." Said Juliet.

"Clearly the answer's no." Said Theresa.

"Ha Juliet, look at this funny picture of Alex." Said Jerry as he walked over to her.

"Uh well I actually have to g, ha ha ha." She laughed as she looked at it. "Oh, thanks, ha, well I gotta go, by." Said Juliet as she left.

"Well, that worked better than some stupid cup of coffee." Said Jerry.

"Who are you defending against?" Asked Theresa.

"What, I was just saying I'm good at getting rid of people, I should go after Gadhafi." Said Jerry.

Justin then climbed up the patio. "Ha, is she gone?" He asked. Max pushed him off the patio. "Whoa!" Yelled Justin.

"He's gone." Said Max.

"He takes after his father." Said Jerry.

A couple days later at the mental asylum, Mason was sitting on the couch when Alex walked in. "Ha Mason, how was your day?" Asked Alex.

"It was alright, uh they had me look at so, so many ink blots, and, all these brain scans, with those weird machines over your head, uh." Said Mason.

"But it was alright?" Asked Alex.

"Ya, so how was your day?" Asked Mason.

"Oh, it was okay, they took a lot of blood, I don't see what that would tell them about my mind, they shocked me a lot, you know what they told me, most people only use ten percent of their brains, and in my case four percent, you know what I could do with that other 93%, I bet I could see into the future, move things without touching them, and walk through walls, I did that before." Said Alex.

"You did?" Asked Mason.

"Ya, ha, that must prove that I've gotten worse since then, maybe I do belong here." Said Alex.

"Ya, I don't ever remember being more capable than I am now, maybe I've always been insane." Said Mason.

"Maybe, but it hurts more, for a person like me, who used to have it, and lost it all to time, that's my story." Said Alex.

"I liked that story, for as much of it that I heard." Said Mason.

"Thanks, uh, let's watch the news, there's always people on there with much worse problems than us." Said Alex.

"Good idea." Said Mason as they turned on the T.V.

On the news, a woman was reporting. "An ameture sketch of the criminal has been posted, and locals are being asked to identify the individual by the likeness on the photo." Said the reporter.

The sketch was shown, and an individual was identifying it. "It look like a leprachaun to me..." Started the individual, it showed it, and it was Justin, standing with Juliet, in town, and night. "Who else see a leprachaun say ya!" Yelled Justin.

"Ya!" Yelled Justin, Juliet and all the others.

"Hm, ha, I would not want to be that loser." Said Alex.

"Alex, that's Justin." Said Mason.

"I know." Said Alex as she leaned on him. "Hu, how much longer do you think we'll be here?" She asked.

"I don't know, everyday they say we're getting better, but then every couple of days they say we're getting worse, so, never." Said Mason.

"Hu, I can live with that." Said Alex as she leaned back. "Hu, the worst part is, well, there's a lot of stuff, I could make a list, but, na f*** it, all that matters is, mm, that shock treatment was kind of enjoyable, ya, uh." Said Alex as she shook all over.

"I love you too baby." Said Mason as he stroked her hair.

"Ya, hu." Said Alex.

A few more days later, the group was sitting in the office, waiting to see Alex. "Oh my goodness, just look at my hat, all my stuff, I'm such a mariner, what if they made a movie about me, "The Mariner." Said Jerry.

"Uh, I just threw up a little thinking about that." Said Theresa.

"Ya me too a little." Said Jerry.

"Ha Juliet, I'm sorry I avoided you for all those days, I mean, it's hard for one person to have a camera on him, for all that time." Said Justin.

"I understand." Said Juliet as she turned from him and looked forward. "Hu, if you didn't want to do the video, you should have just said so." Said Juliet through her tears.

"Ya, but I have a feeling it's a little too late for that now." Said Justin.

"Okay even I caught that." Said Max.

"Hu, maybe we should stop this whole thing, right now, it's pretty obvious, you're not having fun with it, what do you think?" Asked Juliet.

"Na, we have to keep going, I don't know for how long, but just, not yet, not yet." Said Justin.

"Okay, can you take the camera in when you meet with Alex, she always says the funniest and stupidest things." Said Juliet.

"Ya, sure I can." Said Justin as he took the camera.

The doctor then walked in, staggering. "Russo family, we're ready." Said the man.

"Alright, let's go." Said Max as he and Justin got up.

"Ha, no camera's in the visiting room." Said the doctor.

"Okay, sorry." Said Justin as he handed the camera to Juliet.

"Hu, no you're not." Cried Juliet.

"Nope, come on." Said Max as he pushed Justin on.

"Ha, what are you doing with that hat?" Asked the doctor.

"I don't know, what are you doing with those mints?" Asked Jerry.

The doctor just stood there. "Carry on." He said as he walked off.

"That was impressive, did it get on tape?" Asked Juliet.

"Hu, I don't know." Said Juliet.

"Good enough." Said Jerry.

In the meeting room, Alex was talking, well, listening to Justin. "So I finally found Juliet since we last came, and after a while I got, sick, of doing that stupid video, I'd suggest we stop it right now, but I know it's not the time, this whole video could determine the future of our relationship, I don't know how, and I don't know why, I just know." Said Justin.

"Ah, I'm so glad for you, or whatever I'm supposed to be feeling from all that." Said Alex.

"Drear, that's the feeling, drear." Said Justin.

"Okay." Said Alex. "So Max, what's been going on with you?"

"Nothing." Said Max.

"Ya I know." Said Alex.

"So, what's been going on here?" Asked Max.

"Oh, the usual, a lot of tests, treatments, pills, but I honestly don't see any progress, I don't feel any different, I just feel worse, and, I can't take it anymore." Said Alex.

"Don't worry Alex, it'll be okay." Said Max.

"I just wanna go home, and be with you guys, and mom and dad, I don't like it here, it's, cold, and, loud, and Mason's not doing well either, we're just, sharing in each other's misery." Said Alex.

"That sounds like a real connection for two people to have, hope me and Juliet never get to that, she seems to have, a lot of misery." Said Justin.

"Justin, did you come to talk about you, or me?" Asked Alex.

"Um, isn't it pretty obvious?" Asked Justin.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get out soon Alex, dad's almost done with the submarine, I think, when you come back we can use it, it'll be great." Said Max.

"I hope so, thanks Max." Said Alex as she hugged him.

"Yer welcome." Said Max.

The doctor then stumbled in. "Ha, time's up, your parents are ready to come in." Said the doctor.

"Okay, we gotta go, by Alex." Said Max as he hugged her.

"By Max, I love you." Said Alex.

"Love you too." Said Max as he got up and left.

Justin stood up. "Get out Justin." Said Alex.

"See ya." Said Justin as he left.

Jerry and Theresa were in visiting with Alex. "So, I tried to lose wait, to get in the uniform, but I figured that it's never gonna be good enough, first comes the slim uniform, then I'll want to go for the slimmer, then slimmer than that, when's it gonna end, so I just decided to stay as I am, and that's just fine." Said Jerry.

"Wow dad, sounds like you've got some real closure." Said Alex.

"Ya, I really did, see ya." Said Jerry as he got up and left.

"I hope he didn't take the car." Said Theresa.

"So mom, what have you been up to?" Asked Alex.

"Your brother bought a ton of that stupid all natural coffee, I, have been trying to finish it, but it's really hard, that's it." Said Theresa.

"Ah, but didn't they condemn that all natural coffee?" Asked Alex.

"No, well ya, not before we bought it though, that doesn't count." Said Theresa.

"Oh, ha I saw Justin on the news the other day." Said Alex.

"Justin wasn't on the news." Said Theresa.

"Ya he was." Said Alex.

"No he wasn't." Said Alex.

"Y, okay mom, if this is how it's gonna be, about everything we talk about, maybe we should end this early, hu." Said Alex. Theresa got up and left. "She really left." Said Alex.

The doctor walked in. "Hu, nevermind." He said as he left.

A few days later at the house, Theresa was drinking some coffee, big surprise, when Max walked in. "Uh, that's it, the last of that horrible coffee." Said Theresa as she put down the cup.

"I'm glad for you mom." Said Max.

"Thanks Maxy, uh, but what am I gonna do now, this was my whole focus all this time Alex has been gone, now I don't have anything." Said Theresa.

"I don't know, what did you usually do before Alex left?" Asked Max.

"I'm not sure, usually wait around and things would just come along that would give me things to do, for some reason it's just not happening anymore, I hope Alex comes back soon." Said Theresa.

"Me too, the last time we visited her she seemed really tired and just wanted to come home." Said Max.

"Ya, I hope they let her out soon, she's been there so long, what could they still be doing with her?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't know, she said they do a lot of, dots tests, and, ah it doesn't really matter." Said Max.

"No, really doesn't, just hope she gets back soon." Said Theresa.

Jerry then walked down the stairs. "Alright, it's official, I got a note from the submarine part of the day club, they said the last part of my submarine will be coming within the next two to three weeks, it's almost done." Said Jerry.

"Alright dad." Said Max.

"You must be really excited Jerry, you've waited all of this, couple of weeks to pilot a submarine, and now it's all coming true." Said Theresa.

"Ya, it's pretty special, but what if it's not as great as I lived it up to be, guess it won't be that big a loss, only cost twenty dollars, didn't take that much work, but what really matters is that I'll still have my family." Said Jerry.

"That's right Jerry." Said Theresa.

"Ya dad, we'll still love you no matter how many of your dreams you try to live out." Said Max.

"Ah thanks you guys, where's Justin, he's always around to ruin moments like this." Said Jerry.

"Oh he went out early with Juliet, their video's almost done, so they're shooting for a few days, in the woods." Said Theresa.

"The woods, that's where bears are, hope they don't get eaten by bears, then we'll have two dead children." Said Jerry.

"Dad Alex isn't dead." Said Max.

"No I know, I forgot Juliet wan't one of our children, either way, I hope everybody is here to see the maiden voyage of my submarine, it's gonna be huge." Said Jerry.

"I'm sure it will be, ha, I finished the last of that horrible coffee." Said Theresa.

"Woo hoo." Said Jerry.

"Hmm." Said Theresa.

"Dad what's the name of your submarine gonna be?" Asked Max.

"Hu, I never even thought of that, eh it's not important, well, ya it is, I'll be in my room for the next few days until I think of a name." Said Jerry as he left.

"Hu, I didn't think he'd leave." Said Max.

"Ya, sometimes things just work out better than we imagine." Said Theresa.

"That's right, kay I'm gonna watch T.V in my room, by." Said Max as he got up and left.

"By, uh, oh well." Sadi Theresa as she pulled out some whisky and started drinking it.

In the forest, where Justin adn Juliet had been in for several days, they were in a tent, and had no idea where they were. "Uh, I've looked all over, and this place is not on the map, how could this be?" Asked Justin.

"I don't know, I told you we shouldn't have gone north." Said Juliet.

"Ha don't place blame on me, I'm not the one who wanted to come out here, for some stupid video, this is all your fault!" Yelled Justin.

"Oh f*** you Justin, the video was all your idea, back when you still cared about me, and us, what happened to that Justin?" Asked Juliet.

"It went away, it just shows, we don't need a video to realize how happy we are together, we just need to spend time with each other, appreciate it, and love it." Said Justin.

"I know Justin, I just wished we would have realized it earlier, then we wouldn't have had to waste all this time yelling at each other, and spend more time, I don't know, kissing, and hugging that kind of s***." Said Juliet.

"I know, now we're out here, we don't know where we are, I don't know." Said Justin as he started to cry.

"I know Justin, I know." Said Juliet as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Ha, did you hear that, there was a rustling, over there!" Yelled Justin.

"I didn't hear anything Justin." Said Juliet.

"I did, come on, we have to keep moving." Said Jusitn. "Get the tent, I'll get the camera." He said as he picked up the camera and walked off.

"Okay, coming, ugh." Groaned Juliet as she walked, carrying the large tent.

Another few days later, at the center, Alex and Mason were sitting on the couch when the doctor walked up to them. "Excuse me, are you Alex Russo and Mason Greyback?" He asked.

"Um, ya we've been here for weeks." Said Mason.

"Ha don't get short with me, you wouln't believe the life I've led, the things I've seen." Said the man as he turned away from them.

"Um, did you come here to tell us something?" Asked Alex.

"What, oh yes, let me see, Alex Russo and Mason Greyback, right here, according to my clipboard, I am sorry to tell you, that you have been reassigned, and will now be living and operating, in the intensive care wing." Said the doctor.

"Intensive care, why?" Asked Mason.

"But, we've worked so hard, we've been here so long, why are you doing this?" Asked Alex as she stood up.

"I'm sorry, I don't make the rules, I just tell people about them." Said the doctor. "You'll be getting your new information tomorrow, again I'm sorry, I need a drink from my car." Said the doctor as he walked off.

"Oh Mason, this is horrible, we're never getting out of here." Said Alex.

"Don't worry Alex, it'll be okay, as long as we stand by each other, you with me, me with you, your family, whenever they come, we'll get through this." Said Mason.

"Oh Mason, I can't take it anymore, I wanna go home, I don't wanna stay here anymore, I miss my family, I miss my room, my bed, oh, Mason." Said Alex as she started to cry.

"Oh, Alex, come on." Said Mason as he hugged her. "Don't worry, it'll only be for a little longer, just think about when we leave, there'll be, the submarine, that, video, whatever your mother has been doing, and you can walk through walls again, just wait." Said Mason.

"Okay, hu, okay, maybe, the intensive care wing will be fun, oh who am I kidding, it's gonna be hell, but at least it's hell, with you, you make everything better, even hell Mason." Said Alex.

"Thanks Alex, you too." Said Mason as he hugged her.

A couple days later, well, maybe the same day, nope, Justin and Juliet were walking, in the forest, still. "Alright, can we stop here, we've been walking for, days, I don't think..." Started Juliet.

"That's the problem, you don't think, if there was ever a time for thinking, this is it!" Yelled Justin.

"Justin, we just have to get home, it'll be okay, then, we can end the video, okay?" Asked Juliet.

"Ya, it'll be good, but we can't end the video till we know it's done, we'll know it, I promise." Said Justin.

"Kay, I believe you." Said Juliet.

"Ha, there's a house, we found a house!" Yelled Justin.

"Yes, we're here!" Yelled Juliet.

"Where?" Asked Justin.

"Just, shut up." Said Juliet.

In the house, they were walking. "Oh, damn it's dark in here, it's like somebody came in here with a Dilluminator and, took all the light from this place." Said Justin.

"Ya, there's a theory." Said Juliet.

"I was just thinking out loud." Said Justin.

"Oh, that's what you're calling it?" Asked Juliet.

"What, why are you, ha, what's that!" Yelled Justin.

"Wha..." Started Juliet.

"Ha, look at that, come on!" Yelled Justin as he started to run.

"What, Justin, ah!" Screamed Juliet as she started to run, Justin had the camera.

"Ah, it's coming, oh my god, oh my god, whoa, what's that!" Yelled Juliet as he ran up the stairs, and through the halls. "Ah, Julliet, we're gonna get out of this, I'm tellin' you, I, ah, it's coming, it's coming, oh my god!" Yelled Justin as he ran all around the house. He ran down the stairs. "Ha, Juliet, ha, where are you!" He yelled as he ran down the stairs. "Ha, Juliet, oh my god, Juliet, I, ah, what is tha, what are you, ah!" Yelled Justin as he dropped the camera on the floor.

A few more more days later, Justin was visiting Alex, but now she had to be behind a glass window, with a telephone. "So they put us in the intensive care wing, and I hate it here Justin, I wanna come home." Whined Alex.

"Ha, I know it's rough, and talking helps, but I just don't have the time to hear it anymore." Said Justin through the phone.

"What, Justin what are you talking about, why are you here?" Asked Alex.

"I just came to say, that we can't do this anymore, I'm sorry." Said Justin.

"What, no, I don't want to talk to you, I wanna talk to mom and dad." Whined Alex.

"I, I'm sorry Alex." Said Justin.

"Let me talk to Max, he cares about me, even though you don't." Said Alex.

"Look, I know, you're lonely, and, it's scary, but there's nothing more we can do for you." Said Justin.

"Well fine, I don't need you losers anymore, I can take care of myself, all I need is Mason at my side, food in my stomach, and some of that, shock medacine they give ya here, it's like having an electric storm in your mouth, and all over too, ya." Said Alex.

"Doctor, I'll be going now." Said Justin.

"I hope to see you soon." Said the doctor as Justin got up to leave.

"I hope she gets the help she needs, f***in' loser." Said Justin as he walked off.

"What an assh***." Said Alex.

At the house, Juliet was sitting on the couch while Theresa sewed a cloth. "Mrs. Russo, are you sure you don't know where Justin went to?" Asked Juliet.

"No, I have no idea where he went, when I got up he was gone, he didn't leave any kind of note, or something written on the walls, I don't know." Said Theresa.

"Kay, Mrs. Russo, why are you knitting?" Asked Juliet.

"I finished that aweful coffee, I needed something to do, and the doctor told me that the the whisky was killing me inside, so I decided to do this, you can never have enough wash cloths." Said Theresa.

"Uh, okay, I think you guys really miss Alex." Said Juliet.

"Ya, but don't tell her, she's rub that in our faces for years, and I can't take that kind of abuse while I'm knitting." Said Theresa.

"I know what you mean, well not really, I have never had any kind of want to be around Alex, and people insult me all the time, I don't care." Said Juliet as she chewed her nails.

"Good for you." Said Theresa, not paying attention.

"Ya, ha, where's Max?" Asked Juliet.

"I think he's in his room." Said Theresa.

"Where's Mr. Russo?" Asked Juliet.

"I don't know." Said Theresa.

"How do you lose track of all these people?" Asked Juliet.

"I'm knitting!" Yelled Theresa.

"Oh, sorry." Said Juliet.

"That's okay." Said Theresa. Her watched beaped. "Oh, twenty minutes." She said as she picked up a bottle of whisky, took the cap off and drank it.

A few more more more days later, at the mental asylum, Mason was sitting in a chair, with a lot of other intense treatment patients, while a warden held Alex and yelled at them. "...Shut the f*** up!" She yelled. "F*** you!" She yelled. She looked at Alex. "F*** you too!" She yelled.

"Ha, don't give her that, it's s***!" Yelled Mason from his seat.

"You know him?" Asked the warden.

"That's how we did it, ya!" Yelled Mason.

Later, Alex and Mason were strapped the chairs, just them, in a room. "Tell this girl not to talk to me no more, please." Said Mason.

"Shut up." Said Alex in a low voice.

"You know what, don't ask me to marry ya no more." Said Mason.

"Yer mean to me." Said Alex.

"I love you baby." Said Mason.

"Are you gonna marry me now?" Asked Alex.

"I'll marry ya just as soon as I get out of my straps." Said Mason as he looked back at the other doctors.

A few more days later, Justin was asleep on the couch, and the camera started beeping. ""Uh, was that?" Asked Justin as he looked at the camera. "Uh, man." Said Justin as he looked at it.

"Ha, what's going on?" Asked Juliet.

"Ah, the camera, it says he battery is dying, what do we do?" Asked Justin.

"Well, we could change the battery, it'd take a few minutes though, cut off the tape." Said Juliet.

"Ya, ya know, I think this tape is done." Said Justin.

"Ya, I have that feeling too, let's do it." Said Juliet.

"Great, come on." Said Justin as he threw the camera in the garbage. "Let's get something to eat, haven't had that in a long time."

"Alright, let's go." Said Juliet as they walked off.

Max walked in when they were gone, and looked in the garbage. "Hu, about time." He said as he took the tape out of the garbage.

A few more days later, there was a large crowd seated in the hospital. The doctor stumbled on to the stage, took some pills and put them in his mouth, then he walked over to the potium and started to speak. "Attention, I'd like to thank, all of you, so, so many of you, for coming out today, on this dubiously joyous occasion, I know you're all as, excited to be here, as I am, uh, okay, we are here, to celebrate, the advancements, that our patients have made, so they are now able to function in society, like regular people." Said the doctor.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Said Theresa.

"I think that guy's gonna too." Said Max.

"Uh, I would like, to bring out, our first patients, please give a warm hand, for, Alex Russo, she's in for, well, insanity, but thanks to us, she is now significantly less insane, here she is, Alex Russo." Said the doctor as Alex walked out.

"Boo!" Yelled Justin.

"F*** you Justin." Said Alex to the microphone. "Well, I am, very happy, to be leaving this place, I think these people have done a lot for me, uh I'd like to thank, uh, Dr. Newbern, who's the one who sent me here, and, that nurse who checked me in on the first day, whatever the name of the sargaent who sent me to Dr. Newbern..." Started Alex.

"Connors!" Yelled Jerry.

"Shut up dad!" Yelled Alex. "And of course, that drunk doctor, who's always stumbling around the clinic, handing out pills, he, he's been a real help to me, let's have a hand for him." Said Alex. Nobody did anything.

The doctor stood up and started clapping. Nobody did anything, still. Alex looked at him. "Ya okay." Said the doctor as he sat back down.

"Anyway, thank you." Said Alex as she walked from the potium.

"Woo!" Cheered the audience.

"Woo, it's over!" Yelled a man.

"Okay, now on to our other graduates." Said the doctor.

"Oh!" Groaned the man.

"Mason Greyback, he came here with Ms. Russo, probably just as insane, if not insaner as her, we did all we could for him, uh, lots of shock treatment, real lot of ink blots, two or three of those, machine things, over the face, you know..." Started the doctor as he put his hands over his face. "And, hell of a lotta pills, and, oh, can't talk about that, ha ha, um, anyway, here he is, completely rehabilitated, I think, I don't know, uh, Mason Greyback." Said the doctor as Mason walked out.

"Woo!" Clapped the Russos.

"Um, thank you all, um, I'd like to thank, all the people who worked with me at the clinic, um, that doctor, never learned his name, uh, all those nurses, even the warden, who all she did was scream at us, but, I never could have gotten through this, without Alex." Said Mason.

"Ah." Said Jerry as he used a handheld.

"And, well, I feel, much more capable than I ever have before, and, that's it, thank you." Said Mason.

"Woo!" Cheered the crowd.

"Ya, thank you all, ha shut up!" Yelled the doctor.

"Hu?" Said the crowd.

"I think he actually wants to be here, less than us." Said Max.

"No, that's not possible." Said Justin.

"Okay, this concludes our ceremony, please come back tomorrow, we'll be having a mass funeral for all our dead patients, see you then." Said the doctor as he went to walk off the stage, and fell on the ground.

Alex and Mason walked over him. "Oh, Alex, I am so proud of you." Said Jerry.

"Dad all I did was get a lot of treatments." Said Alex.

"Ya, but if it had been me I would have tried to escape." Said Jerry.

"Ah why didn't we think of that?" Asked Mason.

"Shut up Mason." Said Alex.

"You know, I think your time in here has really done wonders for your relationship." Said Theresa.

"Ya Mason I'm sorry you had to spend all that time with Alex, I didn't even like visiting her every three weeks." Said Justin.

"You came that often?" Asked Mason.

"You didn't respond to what I said!" Yelled Justin.

"Justin why did you come today?" Asked Max.

"I don't remember, I think mom and dad made me come." Said Justin.

"I am just so glad you all came here to support me." Said Alex sarcastically.

"No, we're really happy for you Alex." Said Theresa.

"Justin's just an idiot." Said Max.

"Ya, I know." Said Alex.

"We're really glad you're coming home." Said Max.

"Ya, even I am, and I'm never glad on behalf of anybody else." Said Jerry.

"That means a lot dad." Said Alex.

"Thanks, took me a while to come up with it." Said Jerry.

"And that's the best you could do?" Asked Theresa.

"What?" Asked Jerry.

"Sorry, I didn't want to be obnoxious today." Said Theresa.

"How's that working out?" Asked Max.

"Can we just go now?" Asked Alex.

"Sure, I can't stand being around insane people for this long." Said Jerry.

"Ha, can you guys give me a ride home?" Asked Mason. "My parents were busy in the feild today."

"Okay, but then one person will have to walk home." Said Theresa.

"Me." Said Justin.

"Justin." Said all the others, even Mason.

"Alright, let's go." Said Theresa as they walked out to the car.

The doctor got up. "Uh, that was one rought ceremony, ha kid, you got any mints?" Asked the doctor. Justin just walked off.

The next day, Alex was sitting at the counter, drinking some whisky. "Mm, thanks for this mom." Said Alex.

"Ya, I did it for all the others, I have to do it for you." Said Theresa.

"Yer a great mom." Said Alex.

"I know." Said Theresa.

Juliet then walked down. "Ha Justin, there were some pretty harsh comments on the internet about our video, they really didn't like it." Said Juliet.

"That's bad, I don't even know, how, they got it." Said Justin.

"Ha if you film something, it's bound to get on the internet." Said Max.

"He's right, oh you got a letter, saying you'll be compensated, they're sending a check for three dollars tomorrow." Said Juliet.

"This turned out much better than I thought." Said Justin as he leaned back.

Jerry then walked downstairs. "Alright guys, I just put the last part on my submarine, and it's ready to sail." Said Jerry.

"Alright dad." Said Alex.

"Too bad our video's done." Said Juliet.

"Ha, I wouldn't have let you film in there anyway, what happens in the submarine, stays in the submarine." Said Jerry.

"So when are you gonna take it out?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't know, as soon as the guy with the truck comes to haul it to sea." Said Jerry.

"So dad, what did you name it?" Asked Max.

"I thought about it for a long time, then I saw it had SubCo. written on it, so I just named it that." Said Jerry.

"Good idea." Said Max.

"Thanks." Said Jerry. "That truck guy should be coming between ten and, midnight."

"Can't wait." Said Justin as he used a handheld.

"Gimme that!" Yelled Jerry as he tried to pull it from Justin's hands.

"No, no!" Yelled Justin.

"Oh god." Said Theresa as she took the whisky from Alex's hand.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Said Alex as she got up and opened the door. "Ha Mason."

"Ha Alex, how's it going?" Asked Mason.

"Oh alright, my dad finished his submarine." Said Alex.

"Congradulations Mr. Russo." Said Mason.

"Thanks, at least somebody appreciates me." Said Jerry.

"We appreciate you dad." Said Max as he used a handheld.

"Ha, I want that." Said Justin as he tried to take it from him.

"No, no it's mine!" Yelled Max as he pulled away from Justin.

"Come on Mason, let's get something to eat." Said Alex.

"Okay, he should be here any second." Said Mason.

A man stumbled in behind them. "Ha, you kids ready?" He asked.

"Ha, you're that drunk doctor." Said Max.

"Ya, but now I'm a drunk, not drunk, perole officer." Said the doctor.

"Since we got put away, this guy has to drive us wherever we want for the next few weeks." Said Alex.

"Really, ah, I wish I'd get put in an asylum." Said Theresa as she drank some more.

"You will." Said Juliet.

"Ha thanks." Said Theresa.

"Ha, you're the guy who's supposed to haul my boat to sea." Said Jerry.

"Ya, well I'm gonna do that later." Said the doctor. "We'd better go, come on kids!" Yelled the doctor.

"Ha, don't yell at us." Said Mason.

"Ya, does anybody have something we can hit him with?" Asked Alex.

"Here." Said Justin as he handed them a bull whip.

"Thanks, see ya." Said Alex as they started to leave.

"Ha, I loved your video." Said the doctor.

"Thanks." Said Juliet.

"Ya, not the parts with you." Said the doctor.  
>"Ha." Said Justin.<p>

"Shut up, Justin." Said Max.

"Thank you." Said Theresa.

"Ya, there's no insults on my boat, gimme that pass." Said Jerry as he pulled the pass off Justin's shirt.

"Ha!" Laughed the doctor.

"Take that." Said Juliet.

"Ha, watch yourself." Said Jerry.

"Sorry." Said the two as the doctor left.

"Hu." Said Theresa as she and the others drank from cups of whisky. The doctor ran in, took one, and left.

**THE END**


End file.
